Knocked Up
by darkloveX13
Summary: Usually you meet someone, start dating, build a relationship, get engaged, get married and eventually have a family. One night of fun turned everything around for Steve Rogers when he gets a girl he just met, pregnant. Steve/OC. :)
1. Knocked Up

**Usually you meet someone, start dating, build a relationship, get engaged, get married and eventually have a family. One night of fun turned everything around for Steve Rogers when he gets a girl he just met, pregnant.**

**Read and review! I love anything you have to say, so long as it's not too mean. :) **

**Chapter One:**

"You're being ridiculous. I'm not going out, Stark. We're finished." Steve raised his eyebrows at Stark, almost challenging him to say another word.

"On the contrary, Capsicle. Now, I have this theory...that if you just go out and hook up with a chick, you'll loosen up a little." Tony Stark spoke from behind his bar and poured himself some whiskey. The super soldier was irritated, to say the least.

It was almost a year after he had woken up from the ice and into this new world. There was the Battle of New York, some missions along the way with Natasha, and that was about it. Tony Stark took notice to Steve's lack of a life and acted on it, insisting that he go to a bar and hook up with a random chick, to help "relieve" some of Steve's bitterness and the only reason why Steve was at the Stark Tower was because Pepper invited the rest of the Avengers for afternoon brunch.

"This conversation is done." Steve replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Steve, he may have a point," said none other than Bruce Banner, "I mean, not saying you should hook up with a girl right away, but going out and socializing may not be so bad. Date a girl, have some fun." Bruce suggested.

Steve raised an eyebrow, finding it ironic that the Hulk was giving him advice on how to relax and relieve stress.

"Why are you guys so intent on me finding a gal?" Steve questioned. He set his coffee down and stared at Bruce, Tony and Pepper. Natasha, Clint and Thor were across the other room having their own conversation.

"Listen, Steve..." Pepper made her way over to the super soldier and put his hand on his arm. "I know when something comes out of Tony's mouth, it's hard to take seriously."

"Geez, thanks, Pepper." Tony rolled his eyes and continued drinking.

"But I can see where he's getting at. Ever since you woke up, you've been on missions non-stop. Now, I will never understand what it's like to be in your shoes and my heart goes out to you. I wouldn't know what to do if I woke up almost 70 years later and had to start my life all over. But what I do know is that you deserve to be happy. So go out sometime and meet a girl. Go on a date. Experience life and be happy." Pepper finished with a small smile.

Steve's lips twisted into a genuine smile and he placed his hand on top of Pepper's. "Thank you, Pepper." Steve then looked in Tony's direction. "I don't know what you did to deserve a gal like that."

Tony threw his hands up. "Okay, I'd appreciate it if everyone would stop attacking me. Yeah, that'd be great. And you're welcome, old man. I'm just looking out for you, pal."

"Thanks, Stark. Maybe if you hadn't been so blunt about it I wouldn't have been so defensive."

"That's like telling Tony not to be himself, Steve. You should be used to him by now." Bruce joked.

"Still gonna take some getting used to." Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. "Tony, Pepper, thank you for having me. I'll see you all around soon." Steve said his goodbyes and made his way out of the tower, but not before Natasha yelled, "Just go and get laid tonight!" before the elevators closed.

Several moments later at his apartment, Steve lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He kept thinking about his conversation with Tony, Pepper and Bruce. He was lonely, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. But it's not as easy as the three made it sound, dating. Being happy. Steve's life was with SHIELD. Accomplishing missions and tasks at hand. No time for a love life.

Steve glanced over at his alarm clock. It was 4pm. "You know what? Why not? What's the worst that can happen."

Hours later, Steve arrived at a bar named, "The Box". After almost an hour of googling the different bars around his area and based off reviews of the place, he settled on The Box.

'What a weird name for a bar,' Steve thought and made his way inside. One of the things that drew Steve to this place was the type of music they played. Usually oldies, but tonight was jazz. He figured this place wouldn't be littered with half naked females who would hit on him just because he's Captain America. That right there was another reason why he was skeptical about going out in the first place. People knew him. But he decided against wearing a ball cap or any sort of heavy clothing. He wore dark jeans, a white shirt and his brown bomber jacket he was very fond of.

His blue eyes scanned the room for an open table and spotted one in the corner. The entire bar was dimmed but the stage lights were blue and the walls had curtain lights. He had to admit, the bar looked amazing. No one was performing at the moment but there was still jazz music in the background. Steve took a seat at his table, and looked at the menu. He wasn't really looking at the menu though, his mind was racing with doubts. Shaking his head, he put the menu down and started to walk towards the exit, only to bump rather hard into someone...

Moments earlier...

"This is absolutely ridiculous, guys! I have an exam to study for!" The young blonde had barely stepped into the bar only to be already fighting her way out. She was one of four females in the group, all dressed up and ready for a night out.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the two brunettes in the group reached for her and pulled her back inside.

The blonde wiggled out of her grasp. "Let go, Chloe!"

"I don't think so, Constance!" Chloe crossed her arms and the other two girls blocked the exit.

"Connie," the small blonde corrected.

"We had a deal! You said you'd go out with us and scope out a man if we left you alone to study!"

"...I only agreed to that so you'd leave me alone!" Connie crossed her arms and sighed, knowing this was a loosing battle.

Chloe frowned and wrapped her arm around her much shorter friend. "You always have your nose in the books. I love you and we've been best friends since we started our periods together, but you need to live a little!"

Connie looked up at her lifelong friend and smiled. They were both 24 years old, almost 25. Even though they have aged over the years, Chloe was still her quirky best friend who was outspoken and usually didn't have a filter. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, had beautiful brown eyes and wore a strapless red dress. Connie often wondered why a bombshell like Chloe chose to stay by her side all these years.

"I...I know, Chloe. But you know this isn't me. I don't go out and I don't date. I'm the way I am for a reason. No guy in their right mind wouldn't date me and...you know I'm still a virgin." Connie whispered the last part.

Quinn and Emily, the other brunette in the group and red head, pulled Connie in for a group hug. Quinn pulled Connie away and put her hands on her shoulders.

"No one has to know that," the short-haired brunette spoke, "and look at you! You're a bombshell! You're makeover is a success!"

"Not that you weren't already beautiful," said the red head, Emily, "You just needed some highlights and a new wardrobe."

Connie looked down at her dress and smoothed it out. The dress was white with black pinstripes going in different directions. It was odd in her opinion, but it worked. It gave her small breasts some cleavage and was complimenting on her already small figure. The dress flared out and stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She had matching closed toe black heels to match and her blonde hair that was always worn up fell around her shoulders, stopping above her chest. Her hair for the night was straight with the ends curled.

"You know what? A deal is a deal. Even if I said it to get you off my back. But tonight is a waste, I'm telling you. Let me just make my way to the bathroom first. You guys go get drinks." Chloe, Quinn and Emily clapped in excitement and hurried to the bar to get some drinks. Connie smiled at her friends and made her way to the bathroom. Connie was lost in her thoughts and looking everywhere but in front of her. She was walking quick and THUD.

Connie gasped and lost balance. She braced herself for impact with the floor but it never came. She did feel something around her though. Connie opened her brown eyes only to be face to face with another man. She blushed immediately upon looking into his eyes and realizing she was in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention!" The blonde apologized.

Steve, was also lost in his own world, but unlike Connie he had fast reflexes and was able to stop her from falling. "No, I'm sorry, ma'am. I, uh... I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh...I guess we're both to blame then..." Connie realized at some point her hands made their way around his neck. She quickly removed her hands and stood up on her own.

"Well, can I make it up to you?" Steve asked shyly, scratching the back of his head. There was no doubt in Steve's mind that this girl was more beautiful than any of the girls here. Heck, maybe just...ever. He noted how small she was and was secretly hoping that she was around his age, minus the 66 years he was frozen. Her blonde hair was very soft looking to him and what got him was her red lipstick. Red lipstick was common with women back in the 1940's, and this young woman pulled it off very well.

Connie blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sure...how so?"

"Let me buy you a drink?" Steve smiled and extended his arm towards the table for two where he was originally sitting. Connie blushed once more when he pulled out her chair. "Thank you," she said as she took her seat. Once he took his, she extended out her hand, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Connie. Connie Holloway."

"The pleasure is mine, Connie. Steve Rogers." Steve took her hand and shook it gently.

Connie cocked her head to the side and looked to be deep in thought. Her heart started pounding in realization of his name. "You're Captain America!" She whispered harshly, "It's an honor to meet you!"

The super soldier blushed and couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Most girls were frantic and would yell "omg" or whistle at him. But Connie's reaction was cute and he appreciated that she was low key about it.

"Yes, that's me. But the pleasure is all mine, Miss." Steve smiled genuinely at her and could already feel his heart thumping hard because of her.

"So what are you doing here, Steve? You go by Steve, right?" Connie cocked her head to the side again. It was something she did out of habit when she was either thinking about something or asking a question.

Steve laughed softly. "Steve is fine. And to be honest, I'm just trying to be spontaneous. Something new. How about you?"

Connie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear again. Nervous habit. "Same thing. But not willingly..." Connie looked to her group of friends who at the moment were fawning over the two from the bar. They quickly looked away when Steve glanced in their direction. "Those are my friends. We go to school together. They dragged me here tonight and said I needed a life. And that I needed to get my nose out of the books. But I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean, it works for me, you know?"

_'What a coincidence,'_ the soldier thought. "I understand what you mean. But it's never too much to take a break and try new things. At least, that's what my friends told me this morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...it's just I don't really go out. I'm not sure what to say or do." Connie laughed nervously. She young blonde couldn't believe her eyes. Any other man would probably make her nervous, but out of all men, this was Captain freaking America! Steve Rogers, the American war hero she learned about during her childhood, the same man who fought off aliens and was born in the 1920's. "And you're Steve Rogers..." she trailed off.

Steve raised an eyebrow and a small smile played at his lips. "And you're Connie Halloway."

Connie blushed nervously played with her hands which were placed on top of the table.

"Listen, Connie," Steve placed a hand on top of hers, "I know why you're nervous. But please treat me as if I'm just another normal guy. And if we're being honest here, I'm a little nervous too. I never expected to run into such a beautiful woman. I don't do these things either. Go to bars and talk to pretty gals. So if you loosen up a little, I promise to do the same."

Connie's heart was racing at his words. The most gorgeous man she ever laid eyes on, called her beautiful. _'Okay, I can do this.' _"Okay, I'll try."

"Great. So what can I get you to drink?"

"Water is fine. I don't drink alcohol."

Steve smiled once again before placing their orders to the waitress who had stopped at their table.

Steve and Connie had talked for more than three hours and it was almost 1am. Steve had learned that Connie was a semester away from earning her Master's Degree in Computer Engineering and already had obtained a Bachelor's Degree in science. Connie was 24, soon to be 25 come next month, which was a relief for Steve. Without her heels, she was only 5'3, a whole foot shorter than him. She didn't know her ethnicity and said she was a mutt. Connie never went out much and devoted all her time to studying and working towards her degree. Her parents died she was little and had a twin brother, who lived in New Jersey, pursuing architect. He learned that she was a simple gal and that going out wasn't exactly her scene. He wanted to get to know this girl more, that was for sure.

"No way! You can run 13 miles in 30 minutes?" Connie laughed and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. "I know you're Captain America and what not, but I find that hard to believe!"

Steve laughed and sat back in his chair. "And being frozen and reawakened after 66 years is believable?" _'That was the first time I've ever joked about that...' _Steve thought to himself.

Connie rolled her eyes and yawned. "Oh my goodness, it's almost 1am. I should be heading home."

Steve frowned but quickly recovered. "Do you have a ride?"

"I live a couple of blocks away, I'm just going to walk. It looks like my friends have all left. Typical."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to walk you home. A pretty gal like you shouldn't be walking around alone at night." Steve offered.

Connie blushed and looked down shyly. "Sure, I'd like that."

A few minutes into their walk, Connie started to shiver. It was October and the night air was cold.

"Here," Steve took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"T-thank you, Steve." Connie glanced at him and noted how huge his arms and chest were. She was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"You're welcome, Connie. Connie. Is that short for anything?" Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and moved a little closer to her.

"It's short for Constance." She shyly answered.

"That's a beautiful name. Do you have a middle name?" Steve asked. He found himself wanting to know every little thing about her. He was quickly becoming infatuated by her.

Connie laughed and looked up at him. "Evangeline. And yours is Grant." Steve looked down at her and smiled. "I learned that in high school. One of my history classes."

"It's weird, knowing the world knows all about me." Steve admitted, looking ahead.

"Well, they know what you've done for your country and the sacrifice you made. They may know of how you led the Howling Commandos and that you're really 95 years old. But they don't know you're favorite color or your favorite food. You're favorite types of music or the things that scare you. Hobbies, fears, the little things. You know, the things that are really you." Connie smiled to herself as she thought of Steve. She found herself wanting to know everything about him. Not just what everyone else knew. She wanted to know the real Steve and she wanted so badly to see him after tonight. Connie frowned when she saw her tiny apartment across the street.

"You're not so bad, Connie." Steve laughed and at the same time mentally slapped himself. _'Smooth, Rogers.'_

Connie laughed and lightly punched Steve's arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey I was going to ask if I could see you again but I'm not sure it'll work being with someone abusive." Steve joked and threw his hands up in mock protection.

"Wait. You were gonna ask me out?" Connie nervously asked as she and Steve made their way up her steps and to her door.

"Yes. I'd love to see you again. I was going to see if you're free next Saturday. Maybe dinner and a movie?" Steve suggested.

"That would be wonderful. I'd like that." Connie's heart was pounding so hard she was afraid Steve might hear it.

"Great. I had a wonderful time, Connie. I'm glad we bumped into each other."

"Me too, Steve."

Steve knew this was the moment to say goodbye but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to stay with her and get to know her. It had only been a little less than a year since he'd woken up and he always thought it would take a whole lot of adjusting before he would meet a girl who he can relate to. Connie was a little bit of that. They got along, despite their timidness here and there. But what he absolutely adored was that she was kind and humble. She was a lot like him in some ways and he knew she had the same problem he did. He was too involved with his work and she was too involved in her school. Part of him hoped that he could be her savior and she his.

"So I guess I'll see you then..." Connie was about to turn her door handle but was stopped gently by Steve. "Steve?" She looked up at the super soldier and blushed at how close he was. He nervously took her hand and pulled her closed. The other cupped her cheek. His piercing blue eyes made contact with her big brown eyes then drifted to her lips.

Steve was nervous as all hell. He wanted to kiss her, that was for damn sure. He just...didn't know how to go about it. He kept replaying the conversations with Tony from earlier in his head. He knew he wasn't going to hook up with her. Did he want to? Yes and no. Yes because simply put, Connie was breathtaking and who wouldn't want to make love to her. And no because it went against everything he believed in. He wasn't quite sure if he'd wait till marriage like he'd always planned. Times were different and honestly he'd been wanting to get it out of the way. Just with the right girl.

Connie, who was also nervous as all hell, wanted nothing more than to just invite him inside and just be with him. She felt a strong attraction towards him. Whether they shared hot cocoa or watched a movie, she didn't care. She just wanted him.

"Steve?" Connie nervously asked.

"Hmm?" Steve's lips were almost touching hers.

"Do you wanna be spontaneous?" Her heart was still pounding.

"How so?" Steve pulled away a little to get a better look at her face. She was blushing.

"I know this is random and you can say no. But I really want to umm...do it. Like...with you." Connie blurted out awkwardly.

Steve blinked a couple of times, letting her offer register in his head. He felt his cheeks burning. Part of him was absolutely shocked but the other was happy. Happy because deep down, a part of him wanted this too.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for asking. Have a good night." Connie reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Steve again.

She turned to look at him and saw him nervously smiling. "Let's be spontaneous...?"

Connie smiles nervously and thought she was going to melt then and there. She tried her best to keep her cool. "Come inside." Connie led him straight to her room and shit the door behind him. "So...how do you wanna do this?" She asked awkwardly.

Two weeks later...

"Come on, girl. You gotta get over this prick. Don't let him do this to you." Chloe sat next to her lifelong friend with her arms around her.

"He's just like every other guy. He said he'd call back and he even offered to take me out on a date. I lost my virginity to this asshole and he just leaves without so much as a goodbye and doesn't even bother to call." Connie did her best to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. The young blonde wasn't really the outgoing type but she damn sure wasn't the crying type either. Chloe sighed at her best friend who was trying a little too hard to fight her tears.

"Just let it all out. Why would he offer to take you out, have sex with you and then just up and leave?" Chloe asked while rubbing Connie's back.

"Hell if I know. Maybe the sex was awful. He's probably used to hooking up with way prettier girls." Connie shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm mad because I feel used. Maybe I wouldn't be making a big deal if he didn't take my virginity."

"How did you end up having sex with this guy in the first place? I know you. You're always telling me that you want to lose it with the right guy. Why did you give in?"

"Well...I was the one who asked." Connie admitted. Her cheeks were starting to burn red.

"No shit? Wow. I'm honestly surprised. What brought that out?"

Connie shrugged again. "I'm not sure. He was so perfect and I was having so much fun. I just wanted to have a crazy night. I don't know."

Chloe at this point was super intrigued. "So how is he in bed? How was it?"

"Chloe!" Connie pushed her friend off her and crawled to the corner of her bed which was also one of the corners in her room. She pulled her knees close and sighed.

Chloe stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm your best friend damnit! And we have NEVER talked about this stuff. If there's anyone you can ever talk to this stuff about, it's me!"

Connie snorted before smiling. "Fine." Connie took a piece of her blonde hair and twirled it in her fingers. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"How big is he?" Chloe immediately asked.

"Chloe!"

"Tell me!"

Connie covered her already face for a couple of seconds. She took a deep breath before lifting her head back up. "He was big. Like really big."

"I fucking knew it. He's already a hunk. How many inches would you say?"

"Oh my gosh, Chloe. I don't know. I'm not making this up. I'd say nine inches. And he's really thick. It hurt so bad at first." Connie admitted.

"Oh what I'd kill to get the d like that." Chloe admitted.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah but then after the pain...it was heaven."

"Well, I don't think he left over the sex. I mean, he is a prick for not even calling or texting." Chloe looked at her friend and frowned. She could tell Connie was bummed over feeling used. "Listen, let's do something tonight. We could have a girls night or something."

Connie all of a sudden went pale and covered her mouth.

"Constance?" Chloe watched her best friend run to the bathroom and a few seconds later heard her throwing up. Chloe followed her and knelt down next to her. "What's going on? You got a fever or something?" Chloe started to rub circles on her back.

"I'm not sure..." Connie lifted her head and groaned. "It's been like this for the past two days. It's on and off."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Chloe joked and pulled her friends hair back from her face.

"Impossible. I'm on birth con..." Connie trailed off and turned to look at her friend with wide eyes. "And I'm eleven days late."

Chloe's eyes went wide too. "Holy fucking shit."

An hour later...

"Shhhh. It's okay. It'll be fine." Chloe sat next to her friend and held her while she cried uncontrollably.

"It's n-not o-okay. There has to be a mistake." Connie bawled into her friends chest. Chloe looked at the 10 pregnancy tests that were set on her dressed. All marked positive.

"No...I don't think there is." Chloe fought the urge not to laugh at this. "So what now?"

A couple of days later...

Steve had returned from a 19 day mission with his team. He lay in his bed, finally comfy with sweatpants and his white shirt. His thoughts turned to Connie. In fact, she was constantly on his mind since their encounter. He pictured her face. Her beautiful smile, red rosey cheeks, and her hazel eyes. He could hear her voice and her cute laugh. His thoughts then drifted to her naked in bed, her back arched, her breasts, her hips, her womanhood. He felt himself go hard at the very thought of this beautiful woman.

Then he felt guilty. Guilty he didn't once bother to call or text her, though it wasn't his fault. After they had sex and fell asleep, Steve had received an urgent text from Natasha and within that hour he was already in a plane to the other side of the world. He didn't even get a chance. And it'd been almost three weeks. What was he supposed to say?

"Maybe she'll understand. She knows who I am and what I do..." Steve told himself as he picked up his phone. Just as he was about to call her, he heard his doorbell go off. Steve rose an eyebrow and wondered who would be pounding on his door at eight in the evening.

Steve made his way to the door and his eyes went wide at who was there. "Connie? W-what are you doing here?" Connie didn't look too happy, and he didn't expect her to be. But she looked tired. She was dressed in jeans and her college sweater. Her hair was braided to the side and her hands were shoved in her sweater pockets. She wore a white beanie and square black framed glasses. "You look d-different."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm not that blonde bombshell you met the other night."

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Steve had to admit she looked a little nerdy. But he thought it was cute. Like, really cute. "You look cute."

"Listen, I have to talk to you." Connie cut straight to the chase and tears were already starting to form.

"Connie, listen. I'm sorry I never called you back. That night I received an urgent call and went on a mission. I would have called but I couldn't. I'm so sorry and I never meant to make it look like I walked out on you after one night of fun."

Connie blushed and looked away. Part of her was relieved he didn't just leave but the other part of her was deathly afraid of telling him. "I-I understand. But it's not that..." she trailed off.

"Here, come inside." Steve took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down next to her and wondered what could be bothering her so bad to bring her on the brink of a meltdown.

"I don't really know how to say this. So I'll just come out with it..." She started to say. Her breathing was becoming fast and she was biting her lip.

"Connie?" Steve went to grab her hand but she retracted it.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

**And there we have it! Let me know what y'all think! How will Steve react to this news? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Review, please. :) **


	2. Baby Daddy

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter Two:**

Steve Rogers blinked a couple of times. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"Is this a joke?" He finally asked.

Connie's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what? Why would I be joking about something like that?"

Steve stood up and paced in front of his TV, his head in his hands. "I mean, are you sure? You said you were on birth control."

Connie glared at Steve and knew exactly what he was hinting at. She knew he thought she was lying. "Yes, I am on birth control. Was, anyway. Till I found out I was pregnant."

"When did you find out? How do you even know it's mine?" Steve asked almost frantically. His head was spinning. He wasn't sure if this was a joke or a nasty scheme she was pulling. Yes, he thought about Connie ever since that night but he didn't even know her. And now she's supposedly pregnant?

Tears welled up in Connie's eyes. "I know it's yours because you're the only person I've been with. You took my virginity. And I don't know how my birth control failed but it did." Connie reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a Ziploc bag filled with something Steve couldn't quite make out. "You're such a jerk." Connie tossed the bag on his living room table and walked out of his apartment.

Steve grabbed the bag and held it up. His heart sank when he saw when he saw several pregnancy tests. All marked positive or with huge smiley faces. He then picked up the paper. It was proof of her doctor's visit confirming her positive pregnancy.

"Holy shit." Steve made his way to his couch and plopped down. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding. He was angry and sad. Angry because of his dumb luck. Angry because he listened to Tony. Angry because he took advantage of her and angry because this isn't what he wanted. And Steve was sad because he was bringing a child into this world with a woman he didn't even know. Steve was sad because this was all so fucking backwards. He had always wanted a family and children, sure...but after he found the woman he loved. He didn't know what to do, who to call, nothing. "I wish I could get drunk." Was all he said before passing out half an hour later.

Several hours later...

It was almost 2am and Connie was still awake. Her lights were on and she lay perfectly still on her back with her hands clasped over her flat belly. She was depressed and strongly considering seeing a doctor. The strong, independent woman she once knew herself to be was no more. In a matter of a few days, her world was turned completely upside down. She was having a baby out of wedlock with a man she barely knew, even if she studied about him in high school, she didn't KNOW him. She already knew she was going to keep the baby because she was against abortion and was frustrated because the father of their child seemed to not want a part of this. But deep down, she knew that wasn't really what he wanted. He was acting out of shock and a little bit of anger, just like she did.

Then there was a knock on her apartment door. "Who the hell?" Connie groaned, got out of bed and made her way to the door. She looked into the peep hole and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw none other than Steve Rogers standing there.

'Oh shit...' Connie quickly undid her high messy bun and let her waves fall over her shoulders. She tapped her cheeks a couple of times to get some red in her face before she opened the door.

"Hi Steve..." She meekly greeted.

"Hey Connie..." He greeted back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry to bother you so late but we need to talk."

Connie studied Steve for a couple of seconds and noted that she man she saw now was a complete mess as opposed to the man she talked to earlier.

"I was awake anyway so you're not bothering me." Connie opened her door a little more. "Would you like to sit down and talk?"

The super soldier nodded and stepped inside. Connie led him to her small living room and they both took a seat opposite from each other on her couch.

"Connie, I just wanted to apologize for my reaction. I believe you, okay? It was just..."

"A surprise." Connie interrupted. "And you don't have to apologize. You reacted the way you should. And trust me, I was ten times worse than you."

There was silence for the next several seconds. Connie twiddled with her thumbs and eventually looked up to see Steve staring at her. Connie's face immediately turned red and despite the seriousness of the issue, Steve couldn't help but think about how adorable and cute she was.

"What are you smiling at?" Connie asked and looked away. She was twirling her hair again.

"You're very beautiful..." Steve answered quietly.

"That's all you have to say?" Connie asked and turned towards him. "You're not going to ask if I'm keeping her or talk about what we want to do?"

"Who says it's going to be a girl?" Steve cracked a smile in an attempt to ease the tension.

"W-well, I want a girl." Connie answered.

"Well, I want a boy." Steve moved a little closer to her.

"Wait, you want this baby?" Connie asked, surprised at his accepting attitude.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do. This is my son or daughter, too. I'm going to be a part of their life. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be here for you and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they have a good life. I promise you."

Connie's heart was about to melt and tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "Thank you for that. I was afraid this baby wasn't going to have a father."

Steve scooted towards her and placed his large hand over her tiny hands. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You know," Connie started to say and wiped her eyes, "just because you're the father doesn't necessairily mean you have to actually be with me, right?"

"I was serious when I asked to see you again. I want to date you and get to know you. Is that something you still want too?"

Connie smiled shyly and nodded. "Of course. And I'm sorry if I umm...pressured you into having sex with me."

Now it was Steve's turn to turn red. "You didn't pressure me, Connie. And I guess it's fair that I should tell you...I'm a virgin too. Well, I was..."

"No way!" Connie put her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

Steve let go of her hands. "What's so funny?" Steve was very offended by her laughing.

"Steve! it's nothing. I just...find that very hard to believe." Connie defended herself.

The super soldier looked confused. "And why is that exactly?"

"W-well it's obvious. You're umm...really handsome. Like, REALLY handsome. Just surprising." Connie admitted and went straight to twirling her hair.

Steves heart was racing. He already knew Connie was worth getting to know. As crazy as it sounded, but it's true. She was kind, unlike most women whom he encountered. She was beautiful but in her own natural way. She was independent, smart and her personality wasn't the most outgoing, but it definitely lured him in. He could tell by her shyness that she'd developed a crush on him, and if she's smart, she should know he had a little crush on her as well.

"Trust me, it's not surprising." Steve said and tore his gaze away from her.

"So why did you say yes?" Connie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer. "You don't have to answer that..."

Steve pursed him lips together. "I'm not sure how to explain. Obviously, the attraction was there. Just...you're beautiful and I felt a connection with you. You're kind and sweet and you didn't see me as Captain America. Being intimate with you felt right. I'm not really sure if that makes sense."

"It makes sense." Connie said with a smile.

"So let me ask, why did you ask me?"

Connie flushed with color again. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "I was having so much fun. I don't let a lot of people in, you know. I don't have many friends other than Chloe and the other girls you saw me with a couple weeks ago. I felt a connection with you and I was sad when we were about to say our goodbyes. I...thought about how people sleep together all the time just to feel good and I know this makes me sound like a whore, but I wanted to experience that. I wanted to be spontaneous but not just for myself. I had a little feeling that you wanted that too. It may not have been the smartest move, but I don't think it was wrong. Even with a surprise pregnancy with a stranger, I still have no regrets. I worry, but ultimately no regrets.

Steve smiled and squeezed her hand tight. "I don't either. And don't ever call yourself a whore. You wanted to have a good time and so did I. You umm...did have a good time?" Steve asked awkwardly.

Connie shyly nodded her head yes. "I definitely did, Steve Rogers. Did you?"

Steve nodded his head. "I definitely had a wonderful night, Connie Halloway."

"Great...I'm glad I didn't disappoint." Connie laughed and shoved Steve.

"So, Connie, may I take you on that date tomorrow? Dinner and a movie at my place? I'll pick you up?" Steve offered and kissed the top of her hand.

Connie blushed and thought about how much of a gentleman he was. Then she started thinking about school and all the homework and quizzes she had to do and study for. "I..." Connie felt her heart flutter when she made eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes. "I would love that. So just a casual date then right?"

"Right. Just dinner and a movie. And hopefully we'll get to know each other a little more too." He teased while giving her hand a squeeze. "Well Connie, I should let you go. You and our baby need sleep."

Connie was noticeably red from hearing him say "our baby".

"O-okay. Thank you for coming over. Things are gonna be crazy these next couple months but at least I know this baby will have a father."

"Of course. And I mean it, Connie. If you need anything and I mean anything, call me, okay?"

"Okay." the two smiled and bid their goodnights.

Connie gently closed the door behind Steve. She pressed her back against the door and slid down. Connie smiled and looked up at her ceiling then back at her flat belly. "You hear that little one? You're going to have a daddy after all."

Little did she know, Steve heard her from the other side of her door. He smiled before shoving his hands in his pocket and walking away.

**There you go! Chapter two! Review and let me know your favorite part, any issues you saw or even ideas you might have. Thanks guys!**


	3. Telling Some Friends

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. It has a little smut and fluffy stuff ;) You've been warned! Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) **

**Chapter Three:**

_Connie lay down on her bed with Steve on top of her. Both were naked and lost in the moment. No sex just yet. Steve and Connie were lost in their kisses and touching. Connie would moan when Steve caressed her smooth body and lightly squeeze her breasts. She sent him over the edge with the noises she would make. Connie's hands were trailing up his arms, over his shoulders and up his chest and stomach. He loved the way she touched him. It made him feel wanted and needed. _

_"I don't have protection..." Steve muttered against her lips._

_"I'm on birth control. You don't need it..." Connie breathlessly replied. _

_Steve pulled away and couldn't help but study her body, in turn making Connie very nervous. Steve tried not to stare but she had everything going in all the right places. Her belly was flat and she had curvy hips. Her breasts were perfect. He didn't think it was possible for her breasts to defy gravity the way they did and be so perky and round. They were the perfect size. _

_"You're so incredibly perfect." he said and took her right nipple in his mouth and squeezed her left breast with his other hand. _

_Connie moaned in ecstasy at Steve's touch. She arched her back and then bucked her hips into him. Steve pulled away and grabbed her face gently. He feverishly kissed her lips. Their tongues clashing together in all the right ways, like their kisses were only made for each other. _

_Steve positioned his huge erection at the entrance to her womanhood. He noted how clean and bare her womanhood looked. "Are you ready?" _

_"I'm ready..." Connie's heart was racing. She was about to lose her virginity to a guy she barely even knew. All she knew was that he was sweet, polite, and one had one hell of a body. And a nine inch dick. _

_Steve guided himself into her slowly. She was tight, really tight. Connie arched her back and winced in pain. Steve stopped to look at her but she told him to keep going. Once he was as far in as he could go, he leaned down and kissed her, giving her time to adjust to his big size. Connie's body relaxed and soon the pleasure took over. Steve pulled out slowly, only to slowly push into her again. He repeated this and gradually picked up speed. __Connie moaned as Steve picked up his pace. She was in heaven from the pleasure he was giving her. She never wanted this to end. _

_Several moments passed and now Steve had her straddling his hips with her back against the wall, which Steve had spontaneously worked up the courage to do. Though he was still rock hard inside her, he was barely thrusting. He was kissing her slowly and passionately, lost in the moment with her. Though they hardly knew one another, they kissed each other like they were lovers. Steve and Connie shared sweet and deep kisses, kisses they've never shared with anyone else. _

_Steve then started to thrust her while she was still against the wall. He was gentle so he wasn't sure to hurt her. "S-Steve...I'm a-about to..." Connie moaned and threw her head back as she experienced her first orgasm from another man. Steve followed not too long after, spilling his seed inside of her. _

Connie opened her brown orbs and winced at the sunlight seeping in through her windows. It was only 9pm on a Saturday and she had nothing better to do than to study. Oh and she had a date with Steve tonight. She groaned and placed her hand on her belly.

"It's really hard to believe you're in my belly, sweet pea." She rubbed her belly some more and smiled. By no means was she happy about the situation, but a part of her took pride already in the fact that this child was part her. Connie's thoughts drifted to her dreams of her and Steve. The dream though was more of a flashback. That's exactly how it was when they had sex. She found herself getting aroused and she silently sang the abc's backwards to try and get the dirty thoughts out of her head. "What has your daddy done to me?" Connie sighed.

Later on in the day...

"Holy shit. So you finally talked to him? Atta girl." Chloe cheered as she looked through Connie's closet. "We need to take you shopping."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we'll find something. And yeah, he said he'll be around to take care of the baby. And I already told you about him asking me out right?"

"Duh. Why do you think I'm looking through your closet. You think you guys will have sex tonight?" Chloe nonchalantly asked.

"What? No! We're just trying to get to know each other. Sex is off the table." Connie replied.

"That's dumb. I mean you guys should still have it. It's a natural thing to want to do it. Don't be so old." The brunette rolled her eyes.

Connie would be lying if she said she didn't want it. But she knew it wasn't the right time. "I want to get to know him without the sex. And later on if things work out then yes, we can have sex."

"What when you're all big and fat?"

"No! Besides, I'm pretty tiny. I don't think I'll show for a couple months."

"Maybe. But for sure you'll gain wait. You really want him to see you when you're fat?"

"You know what? Maybe, okay? If things work out between us and he wants to see my fatass naked body then he can!" Connie snapped.

Chloe laughed. "Getting under your skin is easier now that your pregnancy hormones are wack. Relax, I'm just giving you a hard time." Chloe walked towards Connie and plopped down on her bed. "I have your back, Constance. Do what you wanna do. Date the guy."

Connie sighed in relief. "There's one thing I didn't mention to you..."

"Oh my gosh. He's married?"

"What? What the fu-no! Gosh, Chloe!" Connie put her face in her hands. Her best friend was making things difficult today.

"Then what is it?"

"I told you his name was Steve. I never told you his last name..." Connie trailed off.

Chloe said nothing and looked at her. "Okaaaay?"

"His last name is Rogers." Connie said no more, hoping that Chloe would figure it out on her own.

"Rogers? Steve Rogers. That's a nice name. Why are you mad that you might have to give your child his last name or wha- OH MY GOSH YOU HAD SEX WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA? He was THAT Steve Rogers?" Chloe screamed and fell off the bed.

"Yes. I knew right away he was. It's kind of weird to say that I'm having Captain America's baby." Connie blushed and rubbed her belly.

"Oh my gosh. What if your baby has super human strength like him?"

Connie laughed. "I'm not sure. I have to run that by Steve and see if he knows anything about that. I'd say he probably doesn't have a clue as he wasn't expecting a baby."

"Wow. Just wow. You got yourself a hunk. I'm a little jealous." Chloe admitted with a teasing smile.

"Well I don't got him just yet. We're just starting out." Connie pushed her black framed glasses up her face and snorted.

"You're such a fucking nerd. I love you. Listen, we have a couple of hours before this date. Let's go shopping."

"Whatever. Just don't make me look like a hoe again."

"My makeover got you laid and pregnant by Captain fucking America. You're welcome." Chloe grabbed her friends hand and literally dragged her out of her apartment.

"I'm not sure saying 'you're welcome' is really a good thing..."

"Whatever. You'll thank me later."

Elsewhere...

"I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?"

Steve already had a hard time admitting it the first time.

"Steve, I mean are you sure?" Pepper asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes. She even went as far as to bring me a bag of her ten pregnancy tests and her papers from her doctor's visit confirming her pregnancy."

"Well how do you even know it's yours? And Steve why didn't you use protection?"

"Wait. Did you say you got this girl pregnant?" Tony chimed in, a little late.

"I know you heard me." Steve was beyond irritated. He knew Tony would give him a hard time.

Tony started to laugh. "This is rich. You _finally _take my advice and you get a girl pregnant on top of that?"

"She told me she was a virgin before me. She also told me she was on birth control. I'm not really sure how this happened." Steve told Pepper and completely ignored Tony.

"I have a theory and it's quite simple," said Tony, "you are a super solider. Ergo, you have super sperm."

That made sense. "I'll have to talk to Bruce and run that by him. I have a feeling you're right."

"Of course I'm right. So is she keeping it?"

"She's keeping the baby. She's coming over tonight."

"You can't keep it in your pants now that you got a taste of it now can you?"

"Tony!" Pepper slapped his arm.

"Why is everything a joke to you? I asked to see her again before we even...did it. I really like her."

"Did it? You're such a kid, Rogers. You're supposed to be an old man." Tony stood up and was tired of sitting down.

"Ignore him. That's what I do." Pepper rolled her eyes at her fiancée. "I think it's wonderful that you're trying to make things work with her. I have a feeling you'll be just fine after you smooth out some bumps."

Tony snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Something funny?" Pepper asked, annoyed.

"You said bumps."

"Tony!"

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI answered.

"Constance Evangeline Halloway, pull her files."

Steve got a little nervous. He didn't feel right snooping through her information and files. He felt like he was cheating himself out of getting to know her the normal way.

"Halloway, Constance Evangeline. Born 1989 November 10th. Age 25." The AI showed a picture of her Driver's License. It was a simple picture. The blonde had short hair just above her shoulders, a white beanie, and her teeth had braces. Her glasses were removed for the photo and looked to be almost expired.

Tony raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to his chin. "Interesting."

"What's so interesting?" Pepper asked.

"She looks like a nerd and is a nerd. Her IQ is incredibly high. Like, impressively so. Has a Bachelor's Degree in Science, boring. She also minored in Music Theory and Composition? That's odd. Oh but she's working on her Master's Degree in Computer Engineering. Now that's neat."

Steve didn't stop him. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Parents died in a car crash back in 2005. She lost her parents at age 16, that's a toughy. Let's see what else..."

"Tony, that's enough. You don't need to spy on her." Pepper chimed in.

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving now. Rogers if you ever need to talk man to man, don't bother me." With that, Tony left the room.

"How do you deal with that?" Steve rubbed the sides of his forehead.

Pepper shrugged her shoulders. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. Besides, I think that's his way of saying he's there for you if you need him."

"Well thank you for having this talk. I really needed to tell someone. I don't have a single clue what to do." Steve admitted.

"And a lot of this experience is learning as you go. You'll be just fine, I have no doubts. And if things work out with the two of you, I'd like to meet her."

"Of course." Steve agreed.

**Next chapter is their date! What was your favorite part? I love the relationship between Connie and Chloe and I can't wait till her friends meet Steve. I think it's going to be interesting. ;)**

**If you send lots of love, you may get an update sooner than later... Review, please! **


	4. First Date

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. Been too busy! I also made a boo boo in my last chapter. Connie is still 24, not 25. Her birthday is next month and that chapter is going to be sweet and funny. I can't wait for it. :) **

**Definitely please try to review! It motivates me to write more. I want to know if this story is going good and I'd very much know what you guys would like to see in the upcoming chapters. I can probably make something happen. ;)**

**Chapter Four: **

Steve heard his doorbell ring and his heart started to race. He looked at his watch. 6pm, right on time. He was originally supposed to pick her up but she had texted him saying she was running late and she'd meet him at his apartment.

Steve took a deep breath and opened his door. "You look beautiful."

"You're a charmer, aren't you? Thank you, Steve." Connie's cheeks were burning from his flattering comment. Connie wore blue jeans and a fitting white long sleeved t-shirt with a fitting light blue blazer over. She wore knee high brown leather boots and instead of her usual white beanie she had a thick white headband pushing her hair back which was down and curled. "You look great too."

Steve wore blue jeans and a form fitting black long sleeved black shirt. She shoved his hands in his pocket and invited her in. "We've already made a habit of doing things backwards." Steve joked.

"Why do you say that?" Connie asked, her voice still shy.

"I was supposed to pick you up. That's how a date should be." Steve smiled while admiring her natural beauty.

"About that..." Connie started to twirl her hair and mentally started cursing Chloe for taking so long to go shopping. The two were constantly fighting. Connie wanted a natural look but Chloe wanted to make a first impression. Eventually the two compromised and agreed that Connie would wear something casual but still with a little style. "I got caught up with Chloe. She had me running errands with her all day and we didn't expect it to take so long." Connie didn't mention her shopping for their date. She didn't want him to think she was trying too hard.

"No worries. Dinner is almost done." Steve got up to check on the food. "I hope you don't mind but I went online to look up recipes for pregnant women."

Connie's heart damn near melted. "Steve, that's incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you. So what did you find?" She could literally feel butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe the baby? Well, she was nervous.

Steve scratched the back of his head as he made his way back to the kitchen and pulled her chair back for her. "I found a lot, actually. I settled for spaghetti and spinach meatballs. If you don't like it, we can go out."

"Oh no worries, I'm sure I'll like whatever you cook." Connie smiled and waved him off. "Would you like any help with anything?"

Steve set her plate in front of her. "Already done." He grinned and took his seat in front of her.

"You know, I'm only almost four weeks pregnant but I'm hungry like, all the time." Connie admitted and started to swirl the spaghetti with her fork.

Steve laughed while grabbing his fork. "Sounds like this baby taking after me already."

Connie turned red again. It was a cute comment, it really was. She had so many different emotions going through her. Part of her was happy she's having something that is part her and that the man who gave her this baby was going to be a part of her baby's life...but that was it. She was overwhelmingly depressed for many reasons. Pushing her Master's Degree back a semester instead of graduating earlier like she planned, breaking the news to her family about having a baby out of wedlock with a man she just met, and money. Oh god, the money. She was sucked into debt for her student loans and worked a part time job at a restaurant as a waitress just trying to make ends meet. Now there are medical appointments and ultrasounds and that was even more money. It was a lot and she honestly didn't know how she was going to get through it all.

"So what do you do, Steve? Aside from save the world on multiple occasions?" Connie teased, trying to get her mind off the negative.

Steve fiddled with his fingers on the table. "That's a great question. I'm not too sure. Guess I don't have much of a life. I do like to draw though."

"Oh really? I'd like to see some of your work sometime."

Steve looked into her eyes and wanted to laugh at the steam hitting her glasses and fogging them up. Connie sighed and took off her black framed rectangle glasses and started to wipe them. Then she dropped them. "Oh crap..." She muttered and leaned over to try and find them.

"It's okay let me get that for you." Steve got up and knelt down to pick up her glasses. At the same time, Connie reached a little too far and started to fall off her chair. She gasped sharply but Steve was there to catch her fall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Connie lifted her face from his hard chest and placed her hands on his shoulders. She squinted her eyes in frustration and knew she was face to face with Steve and only a couple of inches away. "I'm so blind without my glasses..." Connie sighed and blindly searched for Steve's hand. Steve brought his hand to hers so she could take the glasses. She quickly slipped them on and shook her head, trying to shake off the light headache she was getting. "Thank you..." she muttered softly and removed her hands from his shoulders.

"It's okay." Steve reassured warmly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well let's hope this baby does take after you. God forbid she gets my lack of vision. And other things."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Granted I haven't known you very long, if this baby takes after you, he or she will be beautiful and sweet. I take it you want a girl?"

Connie blushed. "Yeah...it's not something I've thought about a lot you know? But I always imagined myself having a girl first."

"Well then I'm hoping for a girl." Steve smiled. "Either way and even under these circumstances, this is still a blessing."

"I'm glad you think that, Steve. I'm really glad."

Dinner went by for another 20 minutes or so and the two went to the living room to watch some TV.

"You think this baby will have super strength like you?"

"That's a great question. I'm not sure. I'm kind of hoping so considering I used to be very sick back then." Steve admitted.

Connie turned to face him and she offered him a smile. "I just wanted to say thank you for having me over and for being so kind and generous. And also, just so it's out there...you don't need to date me or feel stuck with me just because I'm having your baby."

Steve frowned. "Do you think that, Connie?"

"I'm not sure of a lot of things right now... I'm really scared and I really like you. But I don't want you to pursue anything with me because you feel obligated." Connie looked away, now feeling sunken and down.

"I told you before that I want to date you because I like you too. Please get that out of your head. Baby or no baby, we'd still be on this date right now." Steve grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I know it's not the way things usually are but it's the hand we're dealt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." Connie looked down and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the frustration.

"No, bring up anything you feel uncomfortable with. No sense in bottling things up. I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"You seem very positive and I'm happy you are. You can't tell me you haven't been troubled at all by this situation?" Connie pried, eyeing him for an answer.

Steve pursed his lips together. "I'm not really good with talking to women."

Connie laughed and adjusted her glasses. "Really? That's it?"

Steve smiled and hesitantly put an arm around her. Connie welcomed him and shyly leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of course not. I'm nervous as all hell, just like you. But I'm going to be strong for you and our baby, okay?"

"Okay." Connie closed her eyes again.

"You do that a lot."

Connie opened her eyes. "Do what?"

"You put your head down and close your eyes."

"Oh. It's a coping mechanism. I have somewhat of a temper and I tend to lash out." Connie admitted.

"Running is my coping mechanism. I understand."

"So what now, Steve? How do we do this?" Connie put her head in her hands, still frustrated.

"Connie, I don't know all the answers. We need to take things just one day at a time. I know this isn't what you imagined but it's the same for me too."

"I need to be like you." Connie laughed and wiped a single tear away. "I'm sorry to get emotional on our first date, definitely not how I planned things."

Steve rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles. "You have every right to be. Like I said, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Steve. Thank you for everything."

"You're more than welcome, Connie." Steve grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

"So...I have my first check up next week. I was going to see if maybe..." Connie could feel her cheeks burning again. "Maybe you wanted to come?"

Steve turned to look at her and offered a smile. "I would like that."

"Great. My only concern is I don't want my pregnancy with you to go public. You're famous, if you didn't know."

Steve looked down. "Yeah, I know. Hospitals are confidential but don't worry, I'll cover up."

"Sounds good then."

"So I never asked you, what do you do for fun? Do you have any hobbies?" Steve turned off the TV and gave her his undivided attention.

Connie turned to face him and found that she wasn't being as shy anymore. Turns out Steve was a comfortable person to talk to. "I don't have a whole lot of time for hobbies. Working on my Master's and working a part time job takes up the majority of my time."

Steve frowned and started to feel a little bit guilty. He already knew from the start that he would pay for her medical expenses and whatever she would need but wondered if she struggled financially or was able to make ends meet.

"There has to be something you enjoy doing." Steve decided not to voice his thoughts and made a mental note to save it for a later time. Maybe when they were more comfortable with each other.

Connie tilted her head to the side and smiled while shaking her head. "You cannot laugh if I tell you. Promise me, Steve Rogers." She held out her pinky.

Steve's heart skipped a beat when he heard her use his full name. "I promise, Connie Halloway." Steve looped his pinky finger with hers and held it there.

Connie cleared her throat and sighed. "I'm part of the Glee Club at my college. Myself, Chloe, Quinn and Emily. Our families still tease us because we are all 24 and 25 and still do show choir. We all went to the same high school together and we've been inseparable since. Chloe and I were always friends since we were seven years old and we met Quinn and Emily when we joined the Choir Club in high school. We could perform all the time. In talent shows, concerts, parties, whenever. It was like, our thing."

"There's no reason to be shy about that. You're doing what you love. Even if you collected creepy dolls, I wouldn't judge you because that's what makes you happy." Steve reassured.

Connie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Steve."

"So that's pretty neat how you guys ended up going to college together too."

"Oh, yeah," Connie laughed sweetly and shook her head while smiling, "we made a pact in high school to go the same college so that's exactly what we did. We weren't thinking of our futures, only being together. I know it sounds silly, but at the time we felt like we were invincible together and that as long as we were together, we could take on the world."

"That doesn't sound silly at all." Steve looked down and his thoughts turned to Bucky. But before he let his thoughts drift to memories of his old friend, he stopped himself and gave her a weak smile. He also noticed their pinkies were still looped together. "You have such small hands." Steve shyly grabbed her hand and measured it against his.

"Or maybe you just have really huge hands." Steve's hands were very much larger than hers. Connie adored that though. In a way, she felt safer and protected with him.

"You have to admit, you still have really tiny hands." Steve grabbed her hand and intertwined it with hers. "Thank you for coming tonight."

Connie's brown eyes met his blue gaze. "Thank you for having me. It means more than you know." Connie checked the time on her iPhone and sighed. "It's pretty late. I have to get some shut eye and study for my exams for Monday. I should get going now."

"Can I walk you to your car?" Steve stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and shook her head. "I don't have a car. I umm...don't have a license."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Chloe dropped me off. I'm going to catch a cab back."

Steve went into protective mode. Not only for her but for their baby as well. "I'm driving you home. I won't take no for an answer." Steve grabbed his keys off the counter offered his arm to her.

"Okay..." Connie didn't fight him back. He was certainly stern and clear about her not taking a cab home. She followed Steve outside to the parking lot and her eyes widened when he stopped at a motorcycle. Her facial expression didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"It's safe, I promise." Steve handed her his extra helmet. Connie hesitantly took it and placed it on her head. Steve gently made sure it was snug and strapped and while doing so accidentally brushed his fingers on her cheeks, making her turn red instantly. Steve smiled and adored that she had taken a liking towards him and he could actually see that she did.

"I don't live too far from here, actually. If you can make your way to the Westwood Park, I'll show you where to go from there." Steve hopped onto his motorcycle and Connie followed suit. Steve's heart started to thump for the millionth time that night when he felt her wrap her arms around his stomach and lean against his back.

"Sounds good. Hold on, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be holding on super tight." Connie joked. She was a little bit nervous though, not having been on a motorcycle before.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at her apartment complex. Connie was always thankful her apartment was near the front. Steve helped her off his bike and helped to take off her helmet. Then he walked her to her door.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to sleep with me." Connie joked and looked down while twiddling her thumbs.

Steve scratched the back of his head, his thoughts going back to that night. "Hey I wouldn't take that night back for the world."

Connie turned super red and was thankful it was dark outside. "I wouldn't either... So my appointment is on Monday at 3pm in the afternoon. I'll meet you at the hospital?"

Steve smiled and took her hand. "How about I pick you up?"

"Are you sure, Steve? I don't want to be a burden."

He shook his head. "You aren't a burden to me. Besides, I'd feel comfortable knowing you got there safe. I'll pick you up here around 2:30?"

"I'll be at the University. Would you be able to pick me up there?"

"Of course."

"Awesome...thank you." Connie tip toed and planted a soft kiss on his warm cheek. She didn't even think about it, she just did it. When she realized she did, she started to unlock her door until Steve grabbed her hands. Connie gave him a quizzical sort of look and next she found herself in a lip lock with Captain America. His lips were warm and soft. Feelings were rushing through her as she remembered the hot night they shared together. He held the kiss there for a few seconds before slowly parting away. It was a soft, sweet and simple kiss.

"I'll see you Monday, Connie." Steve smiled and walked away.

"I'll see you then." Connie's response was shy and meek. She quickly went inside and shut the door behind her. She put a hand to her heart and the other to her stomach. "Your dad is amazing."

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the long update. I haven't had a day off in two weeks, not even kidding. So, what was YOUR favorite part? Review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**

**Next Chapter: Telling More Friends and Baby Appointments**


	5. First Baby Appointment

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I definitely had fun writing it. :) I also ask that you guys take the time to review, only because I honestly want feedback on my story and how it's going. **

**Also, someone told me I had a cool plot line awhile back. I solely cannot take credit! This story was inspired obviously by the movie 'Knocked Up'. Doesn't follow the storyline, just inspired by it. **

**Chapter Five: **

It was almost 2:30 on a cold Monday afternoon. Connie walked through the university to front where she told Steve to meet her. Being nervous was truly an understatement. Obviously she knew she wouldn't be finding out the sex of the baby and that this check up was just to make sure everything with her was going well but what made her nervous was Steve being there, even if she invited him.

Then someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the book she was holding. The guy she ran into picked up her book and smirked.

"Connie Halloway, I really do forget you still go to this school." The tall man with brown hair spoke and started flipping through her book.

Connie rolled her hazel eyes and did her best not to get snarky. "James, nice to see you again. But if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry." Connie tried to grab her book but he held it close to him.

"Music? You're still into this stuff? Well why wouldn't you be? This was your thing in high school. I know I used to make fun of you and your friends but looking back now, it was kinda sexy." James took a step towards her. "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out on a date." James handed her book back.

Connie was starting to get irritated. She had always disliked this guy since they knew each other their freshman year of high school. He was always a dick and thought he was above others. She involuntarily thought back to their first encounter when he and all his jock friends made fun of her braces and threw his slushie on her and Quinn's face while they were walking to their class.

"No thank you, James. I have somewhere to be." Connie walked away only for him to pop up in front of her again.

"I don't know, Connie. That's kinda of unacceptable. You see, I know we started out rough but hey we we kids back then. Look at you now. I can see that you're still kind of a nerd but underneath those glasses and stupid beanie you're a bombshell just waiting to come out. Come on, it's a sign. You and I still going to school together, can't tell me that's a coincidence." James then reached around and pinched her butt.

Connie shrieked and brought her hand up to slap him but he caught it. "Let go, creep!" Connie tried to wiggle her way out but he was too strong.

"Stop being so stubborn beautiful. We'll go on a date later tonight, yeah?"

Connie grimaced and started to panic. "In your fucking dreams, loser." Before Connie herself could register what she was doing, she landed a punch to his face and square to his nose. Connie dropped her book and grabbed her hand in pain. She winced and panicked before grabbing her book and running in the other direction, only to make her way into someone's arms. Connie gasped in fright but realized that the person she bumped into was none other than Steve, and he looked pissed.

"I was going to help you but it seems you got it under control..." Steve never took his glare off the guy.

"Can we just go now? I think I hurt my hand."

"Better hope he stays down." Steve's blue eyes made contact with James. He glared and got on his feet.

"And just who the hell are you? Don't tell me you're her boyfriend." James wiped his bloody nose and pointed at Connie. "We're not done here, bitch. You're getting payback for what you did."

"Steve please don't even think about it." Connie put a hand on his tricep as he took a step forward. "He's not worth your time. Come on, let's go." Steve slowly turned around, keeping his eyes glued on him for as long as he could.

"Fine, come on." Steve wrapped an arm around her back protectively and led her to his bike.

"How much of that did you see?" Connie hugged her book to her chest, unable to make eye contact. She was embarrassed and Steve looked pretty angry.

"Didn't see you at 2:30 so thought I'd go looking for you. Came in just in time to see him touch you." Steve stopped in front of his bike and turned to face her. "Are you okay, Connie? Do you know that guy?"

Connie looked at her now swollen hand and sighed. "I'm alright I guess. And unfortunately I went to high school with that prick. One of the reasons high school didn't go so well for me." The pregnant blonde rolled her eyes.

Steve grabbed her hand and gently ran his thumb over her swollen knuckles causing her to wince. "Are you going to be okay holding on?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I should be. Can we please get going? I don't want to be late."

Steve offered a smile and gently kissed her cheek. It's nice seeing you again."

Connie blushed but didn't look away. "It's nice seeing you too."

20 minutes have passed and now Connie was laying in bed at her doctor's office. Steve sat right next to her. He wore his blue jeans, white shirt, a blue jacket and a ball cap.

"Quite the disguise, Steve." Connie broke the silence and smiled.

"Hey, hasn't failed me yet." Steve retorted with a grin of his own. "How are you holding up?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine. This should be an easy appointment."

Steve took her swollen hand and caressed it ever so softly. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." He joked.

Connie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't even remember doing that!"

"Yeah you sure pack one hell of a punch." Steve smiled at her laugh. He already knew he was going to do anything and everything he could to pursue a relationship with this woman. Not because they just so happen to having a baby together but because he genuinely took an interest in her. She was smart, beautiful, honest, and kind. He looked into her eyes and noted even behind her glasses how long her eyelashes were. God, every part of this girl was beautiful. He studied her face when she looked away. Her eyes were to him, her most captivating feature. Usually blonde hair was partnered with blue eyes but hers were hazel and so beautiful. She had a cute nose and full lips that naturally were a little dark red. His eyes trailed her body but he already knew what she looked like. In his eyes, she had the most perfect body. Part of him was eager to see her like that again but he knew he'd have to wait for that. He didn't mind one bit, he liked her and she was worth it.

"What are you staring at?" She shyly asked and started to twirl her hair.

Before Steve could answer, the doctor walked into the office. "Miss Halloway! How are doing today?"

"I'm doing well, Doctor Kyoto. How are you?"

"I'm good! I'm good!" Dr. Kyoto greeted cheerily. "Is this your husband?" He looked over in Steve's direction.

"What? Oh n-no. He's umm, he's my boyfriend." Connie panicked. She was definitely unprepared for that. How the hell was she supposed to introduce him? 'Hello, this is my baby daddy?'

Steve stood up and extended his right arm. "Steve Rogers, sir." He shook the doctors hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Steve." The doctor noticed who he was right away. "I'm sure you don't want to go public with this. Don't you worry, I'll keep quiet. Let's get on with the appointment, shall we?"

"Thank you, Dr. Kyoto." Connie sighed in relief.

"Of course my dear. I'm going to start by taking your vitals. Please take remove your jacket." Connie did as she was asked and waited patiently as the doctor took her blood pressure, pulse and temperature.

Steve tried not to gawk like a hawk but he truly admired her figure. Underneath her jacket she wore a fitting long sleeved grey shirt and blue jeans. She was fit and although on the small side, she was still perfect. He especially loved the way her hips curved out to her bottom. It was such a turn on...

"Perfect my dear. Now please step on the scale." Connie stood up and removed her boots. "117 pounds. You have much weight to gain, okay?"

Connie sighed and she looked down. "Okay, will do."

Steve instantly felt guilty. He couldn't even imagine what it was like being in her shoes. Granted his life was about to change, at least he wouldn't be losing his body.

Connie sat back down and the doctor checked her breathing, ears, throat, eyes, thyroid and asked a series of questions.

"Okay, now for the exciting part. Please lay down Miss Halloway."

She lay back down and gave a nervous sigh. Steve grabbed her hand and held it reassuringly. He smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand back.

Steve and Connie both turned very red when Dr. Kyoto lifted her shirt and stopped just below her breasts.

"You two act like you've never seen each other undressed before." Dr. Kyoto joked. "Okay, this will be a little cold."

Connie gasped at the cold substance being spread across her belly. Connie turned to look at Steve and smiled. "This is so crazy, isn't it?" She whispered.

"I'm not going to disagree with that." Steve whispered back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, here we go! There's your baby." Connie and Steve looked to the screen and Connie was in shock. Knowing and seeing were two different things.

"The baby is so tiny..." said Connie, "this is so surreal."

"Your baby is almost 3mm. Still early stages. Everything seems to going just well, Miss Halloway and Mr. Rogers. Congratulations on your miracle." Dr. Kyoto shut off the ultrasound and helped wipe her belly clean. "Miss Halloway, I'm scheduled to see you in one month. Please come back sooner if you experience anything off or if you have any questions."

"Thank you again, doctor." Connie said while Steve shook his hand and said his thank yous.

"The pleasure is all mine." And with the, the doctor left the room.

Connie gave a loud sigh and plopped down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Steve scooter closer to her so he was only inches away from her face. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were glossy. She was trying not to cry.

She looked away. "Just scared. I don't have a clue on how this all works."

Steve cupped her face and wiped a year that slid down her cheek. "I dont either. But together, remember? I'm here for you and with you. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He teased.

Connie laughed and cupped his face. "Thank you, Steve."

"So _what will_ it take to make you my girl?" he asked softly, his eyes never breaking contact. He was slowly closing in the distance between their lips.

Connie's heart was about to thump its way out of her chest. "Not much. Maybe another date?" She whispered against his lips.

"You got it, doll." Steve pressed his lips against hers and held it there for several seconds. He remembered this but it felt different. Before it was mostly lust and heat of the moment. But this was different because he knew that he starting to develop strong feelings for this girl.

Connie smiled against his lips and felt him smile back. She wasn't so nervous this time around. She welcomed his kiss and instantly remembered how familiar his lips were against hers. His lips were warm and soft.

It was a simple kiss. Steve pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes." She instantly replied. Screw homework, screw rehearsal and sorry, but screw the usual phone call with Chloe. She had a date with Captain America!

"I'll pick you up later tonight?"

Connie smiled and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Or you can just stay with me..." she whispered playfully against his lips and kissed him again.

Steve internally praised the big guy up there. He was overjoyed that this woman was returning the same feelings he had. "I like that idea." Steve pulled away, kissed her cheek and helped her up.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours, please. I mean, I'd say mine but it's definitely smaller and not cozy." Connie admitted with a laugh.

"My place it is. Shall we?" Steve offered his hand which she gladly took. She intertwined her fingers in his and couldn't help the goofy smile playing on her lips.

"We shall."

**Okay, what did you guys think? I definitely had a blast writing this chapter but it was a little tough because it was all from my phone! So you definitely haven't seen the last of James and he will play into this story later...**

**I ask that you please take the time to review my story. I don't mean to be one of those authors who just wants the reviews to add up so I can be popular or whatever, but I HONESTLY care about what I'm writing and I'd like some feedback on how I'm doing. So please, review and let me know! :) **

**Next Chapter: Crazy Family Reunion**


	6. Crazy Family Reunion, Part One

**I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. My stats aren't so good and I hate to put my time into something no one likes. So I'm going to reach out to my readers and ask - What would you guys like to see? Any advice that would be helpful? **

**Here's next chapter, enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: Crazy Family Reunion, Part One**

Steve and Connie spent the last week practically inseparable. Every day after school he'd swing by and pick her up then they'd spend the whole day out till it was late. Then he would take her home and the next day would be pretty much the same thing all over again. It was no secret to Steve and Connie that they were infatuated by each other and the two wouldn't be caught not holding hands or at least close to each other. But that was as far as they took it. Holding hands and simple kisses. They hadn't slept together either.

Tonight, however, was the first break in their newly developed routine. Connie needed to work a shift at the restaurant and Chloe had practically begged Connie for a girls night after and Connie couldn't say no. She had a soft spot for her long time friend and loved her to death.

"So how's dating Captain America?" Chloe took a bite of her Ben and Jerrys and sighed dreamily. "What I would give to get in the sack with that man."

Connie threw a pillow at her best friend. "Watch it! He's mine." She jokingly warned. "But I feel the same way too. I'm giving it some time first."

"Why? You both are so old-fashioned. Well, with the exception of the first night you met. But you two just need to get comfortable and have sex. You both want it and I bet he knows that too."

"I just to take things slow. Besides, he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Maybe once we're official we'll work on it."

"You're such a nerd. Well aside from the no sex, how have things been going?"

"Seems perfect." Connie flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. "I'm always wanting him around. It's like I can't get enough of him. And it's crazy because a guy like him actually likes me for me."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" Connie was oblivious.

"Thinking that you're not good enough for anyone. Being shocked and surprised because a guy likes you. Look at you, Connie! You've come such a long way from braces and dorky glasses. Okay, maybe not the dorky glasses but my point is you're beautiful and any guy would be happy to have you."

Connie pursed her lips together before smiling. "Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome, best friend. So, what are your plans for this weekend? Oh wait! Your family reunion! Oh crap I totally forgot about that! Is Steve coming?"

Connie gave her a perplexed look. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be meeting the family?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Uh, not when you're pregnant. I assume you were going to tell them soon right?"

"Yeah, I was gonna squeeze it in..." Chloe just gave her a look. "Okay! I'm not sure! My aunt will kill me, Chloe! You know that. It's hard enough breaking the news on my own and with Steve there? I don't know, Chloe."

"...I'm not going to tell you what to do but I really think you should have him there. He'll meet the family and everyone will actually know him. Your family will probably lecture you, that's a given. But they will always love you and of course welcome Steve. Come on, think about it?"

"Even if I were to ask, it's this Saturday and today is Thursday. It's kind of late notice. Oh! Not to mention it's in Rhode Island."

"Over four hours away."

"Stop finding excuses to not invite him. Connie, he WANTS to go, I promise. Just call him. Right now."

"Chloe..." Connie sighed impatiently.

"Shut up. You know you want to." Chloe took another spoonful of her ice cream not even caring what her best friend had to say.

Connie pulled out her iPhone and stared at it. Her heart was pounding as she slowly unlocked it and scrolled to his name. "He's not going to want to go, I'm telling you." Connie sighed as she pressed his name and held the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before Steve picked up.

"Hello?" he answered. He sounded surprised that she was calling.

"Hi, Steve. How are you?" Connie asked, her voice going up a register. Her nerves were getting to her.

"I'm good, Connie. Is everything alright? I thought it was girls' night for you and Chloe?"

"Oh, it is. It's just...I wanted to ask you something. And it's totally cool if you say no because this is so last minute..."

She didn't know that Steve was smiling on the other end of the line. "Ask away."

"I'm having a family reunion in Rhode Island this weekend. I was kind of going to break the news with my pregnancy then. I know it's crazy to ask but I was wondering if you wanted to be there with me? I mean you don't have to be there when I break the news to my aunt but I think it would be nice for everyone to get to know you since you are the father and all...and it's over the weekend."

"I'd really like that, Connie." He answered.

Totally not what she was expecting. "Really?" She mentally slapped herself. She didn't mean to ask that.

"Yes, really. I also know you're not driving there so how are you getting there?"

Connie stifled a laugh. "I'm taking the train, Steve."

"Nope. I'll drive us there." He offered immediately.

"Steve..." she said while laughing, "I offered you to come so why would I have you drive? That's not right."

"Hey I'm looking out for the safety for you and our baby. I'm not going unless I drive."

Connie could now tell he was smiling on the other line. She smiled and found herself wanting to be with him this very moment. "...I guess I have to take you up on your offer, Steve."

"Thank you." He cheerfully said.

"No, thank you."

"When are we leaving?"

"Friday afternoon, is that alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow? I'll pick you up at the university." He offered.

"That's really awesome of you. Thank you, that'd be super convenient."

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you then?"

"I'll see you then." Connie happily said.

"Okay, take care. Bye."

"Bye, Steve." Connie put away her phone and didn't bother to hide the giant smile on her face.

"I told you so!" Chloe threw a pillow at her friend.

"That hurt!" Connie threw the pillow back. "But you were right."

"I always am. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

"You guys are coming right?"

"Yup. Emily has the night shift so we won't be leaving till Saturday morning. You know, you didn't have to take the train in the first place. You could have carpooled with us."

"True but I feel like I should tell my family the night before the actual reunion. I mean I don't want to ruin it you know?"

"Understandable. I can't wait. You need a makeover."

Connie shot her friend a death glare. "You've done enough, thank you. Besides, he likes me for me."

"Oh, Constance. Connie, Connie, Connie..." Chloe shook her head and took a seat next to her friend. "Steve Rogers is no doubt the most handsome and kindest man you'll ever meet. But he's still a guy and he has needs and urges too. He deserves a banging hot girlfriend and I know just what I want to do with you."

Connie blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend..."

"Not yet." Chloe smiled and clapped her hands. "Besides, it's your birthday! You have to look hot!"

Connie forced a smile. She didn't say anything because this was a losing battle.

The next day...

Steve waited outside his car, leaning against it with his arms crossed. When he saw Connie walking towards him, he smiled. Her hair was let down for the day and she didn't wear her usual beanie. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. What got him is that she didn't even have to try.

"Hey you." He greeted and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." Connie blushed as he opened the door. "Oh, thank you. You sure don't see that anymore."

"What? Opening the door?"

"I thought chivalry was dead until I met you." Connie buckled herself in and set her books on the floor.

Steve picked up her books and headed to the backseat to place them down. He walked back up to her and kissed her hand. "It's not with me."

"Clearly..." Connie held her hand to her chest.

Several hours later...

"GPS says we're about an hour away." Connie informed while stretching.

"You're pretty tired aren't you?" Steve asked and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. Being pregnant makes me feel like an old lady. All I want to do is sleep." Connie joked.

"You should try and take a nap right now." Steve suggested.

Connie shook her head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm too nervous."

Steve didn't know what to say. "Everything will be alright. Things will work out, it'll just take some time."

"I know. My aunt is the one I'm worried about. She's not mean but she's very stern. I'm afraid of her reaction. I don't even know if I should mention the one night stand or tell her we've been dating...ugh I don't know."

"Just tell her the truth, Connie. I'm sure she won't judge you for doing what most people do nowadays. Your birth control failed, it's not like you were being completely irresponsible."

"I have a theory, by the way...about how my birth control failed."

"I bet you I have the same theory. I mean it makes sense."

"I think your sperm has super powers too." Connie joked while turning red. But there was absolute truth in that.

Steve turned a shade of red too. "I agree...and I'm sorry for all this, Connie. I had no idea this would all happen."

Connie looked over at Steve. His eyes were on the road but his face was riddled with guilt.

"Steve it's okay. I'm a little cool with this now." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her flat belly. "There's a baby inside here. And this baby is our creation. We're bringing a living and breathing creation into this world. You can't feel bad about that."

Steve kept his hand there for a few moments before grabbing her hand. "I guess I can't." Steve forced a smile.

Connie knew he was forcing his smile but that was okay. They both wished things were under different circumstances.

45 minutes later, Steve pulled into the driveway of the Taylor-Halloway residence in Bristol, Rhode Island. Steve had to admit, the house was absolutely beautiful. It was a rather big two story Victorian styled house.

"I used to live in the next town over but after my parents died, my aunt and uncle took me in. My aunt Christine is my dad's younger sister. She is...very protective of me. I told her you and I are a couple, okay?"

"Yeah, I kind of thought we were?" Steve asked awkwardly.

"I mean yeah we're dating but I didn't think it was official." Connie blushed while grabbing her bag, which Steve ended up taking from her.

"I didn't know I had to ask." Steve gave her a charming smile.

"I-"

"Constance!" a woman's voice yelled and interrupted their conversation. Connie and Steve looked over to see who he assumed to be Connie's aunt running up to them and swooping Connie into a death hug.

Steve noticed how Connie and her aunt looked very much alike. Connie did mention her aunt was only 14 years older and was the only sibling of her older brother, Connie's dad. She still looked young and was in amazing shape. she had blonde hair just like Connie's that fell down her back in waves. And when she turned to look at Steve, he noticed her eyes were deep cerulean blue.

"So you're the man who snatched up my niece." she spoke and nudged Connie in the ribs. "Good job, Connie. You're right he is handsome."

Connie felt her face heat up and she put her face into her left hand. "Oh god."

Steve too was blushing but kept his composure and held out his hand. "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Christine. And it's an honor to meet you. I never thought I'd ever personally meet Captain America." She took his hand and shook it.

"How'd you manage to snatch up my niece?" Christine asked as she led them inside. Steve could already tell she was the type who wasn't afraid to ask any questions wirhout shame.

"We bumped into each other at the bar, I thought she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen so I had to ask her out for drinks and we've been seeing each other ever since." Stece smiled at Connie who was blushing but smiling wide.

"That's so sweet. Well we are all glad you're here, Steve." Christina opened the door and let them inside. "Connie you get your own room and Steve will be right across the hall in his room. Your uncle Joey is asleep and so are the two boys so you'll have to meet them tomorrow."

The two reached their rooms upstairs and set their things inside their respective rooms. Connie quickly did so and stopped her aunt from going into the bedroom. "Aunt Chrissy, wait!" She yelled/whispered.

"What is it?" Christina turned around and smiled. She was happy to have her niece home.

"I need to talk to you in private. Can we go downstairs please?" Connie asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

The two made their way downstairs to the opposite corner of the house which was their den.

"First of all, I wanted to say thank you so much for allowing him to be here even though we've only been dating a couple of weeks." Connie started to say.

"Cut the crap. You're family and you and your only boyfriend I've ever seen you with are welcome anytime. Seriously, you've never brought anyone home when you were in high school. I never got to experience trouble with you." Christine joked and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well you're about to experience it now..." Connie warned and pursed her lips together.

"What did you do?" Christine asked but more like demanded her to tell her.

"Promise me you can't get mad, okay? Promise me?"

"No. What did you do?" Christine spaced every word to add emphasis and crossed her arms.

"I...uhh...crap Aunt Chrissy..." Connie took in a shaky breath and fought back her tears. "I'm pregnant."

Christine sat back in her chair and looked at her in disbelief. "Connie...how could you be so irresponsible? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I thought I would be okay being on birth control but it ended up failing. We think it's because of his super serum. It maybe overpowered my birth control. But I don't know, Aunt Chrissy. I just want you to say you'll be here for me because...I...I..." Connie started to let the silent tears fall from her eyes. "I w-wish my mom and dad could be here to see my baby."

"Come here, Constance." Her aunt pulled her into a hug and held her close. "You know I'm strict on you but I'm always going to be supportive of you. We'll talk more about it in the morning when we aren't so tired. Who else knows?"

"Just you, Chloe, Quinn, Emily and I think Steve said he told a few of his close friends. I don't care if the family knows but don't want the media finding out."

"What about your brother? Yeah, good luck with the media, sweetie." Christine wasn't one to sugar coat at all. Connie knew she was right too.

"Yeah, thanks. And no, I haven't told him. Wanted to do that in person." Connie sighed and stood up. "Thanks, aunt Chrissy. I thought you were going to kill me."

"If you were 18 and telling me this, of course I'd kill you. But you're going to be 25 tomorrow and you're a grown ass adult. I know this wasn't planned so it's okay. You have my support. Whatever you need. Ice cream, talks, massages, cause let me tell you, you're gonna be aching."

Connie grimaced. She wasn't looking forward to the part where she gets fat. "Thank you so much. I love you. And thank you for having Steve over."

"Of course, baby girl. And...I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to sleep in the same room now." Her aunt smiled and rolled her eyes.

Connie blushed. "We only slept together that one night. We haven't done anything more than simple kisses." Connie fiddled with her jacket buttons.

"You're 25. Go have rough and wild sex with him if you want." She said shamelessly.

"I'm gonna go now..." Connie slowly backed away. "Goodnight..."

"Jusr keep quiet!"

"Oh my god..." Connie put her face in her hand and quickly and quietly ran upstairs. She was about to twist her doorknob but stopped...and looked across the hall to where Steve was staying. She gave into the other part of her and made her way in front of his door. She rose her hand to knock but before she had the chance the door opened. She gasped and held her heart, startled. "Steve..." She gasped, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I heard you and I just wanted a chance to say goodnight." Steve smiled and kissed her hand.

"Can I come in?" She quickly asked.

Definitely not what he was expecting. He nodded and opened his door for her. Though it was dark, Connie did her best not to gawk at Steve, who wore thick gray sweatpants and a white beater. She was in awe at his arms. They were big, well defined and she couldn't help but want to be trapped in them again.

Connie sat beside him on the bed. "I told her. She's a bit disappointed but she's supportive. Now she doesn't care if we sleep together." She half joked and laughed.

"I have no objections to that." Though she couldn't see, she was sure Steve was blushing. "But I don't want to push you. Whatever is comfortable for you."

Connie smiled and grabbed his hand. "My room then?" She asked, her confidence not really there.

He returned the smile. "Sure."

Connie quietly walked him to her room. Once she shut the door behind him, she made the last minute decision to just do what she'd been wanting to do. In a quick movement, she turned around, tiptoed and brought her lips to his.

Steve was taken back by her actions at first but immediately gave in. He grabbed the sides of her arms to steady her and bring her closer. Steve licked her bottom lip before gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. Connie moaned at this, which sent him over the edge. Connie started leading them to the bed and soon she was on her back with him on top still kissing her.

"Steve..." She breathlessly whispered.

Again, she was sending him over the edge with her moaning and now hearing her moan his name.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hmm?"

She bit her lip. "T-thank you for being here." Definitely not what she wanted to say.

"Thank you for having me..." Steve awkwardly responded and removed himself off of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I get so nervous." Connie apologized and looked away.

"Hey look at me," Steve tipped her chin and turned her so they were making eye contact. "You don't ever have to apologize to me. We can stop."

Connie grabbed his hand and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you."

"Connie?" Steve asked as she pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Be my girl?"

Connie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I was already yours."

"Well, I've always thought you were my girl since our first date."

"You didn't have to ask." Connie pulled him close and whispered against his lips.

"Good, then forget I did." Steve whispered and wasted no time in kissing her.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to get crazy next chapter! Please take the time to review!**

**What was your favorite part and what would you like to see? Let me know! **

**Next Chapter: Crazy Family Reunion, Part Two**


	7. Crazy Family Reunion, Part Two

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've actually had this chapter done for several days now. *hides* But PLEASE don't be mad. You see, I do everything from my phone... Yes, you read right. ;) And I was unable to post because my phone went out of commission for awhile. **

**Also, a big thank you to all who reviewed! Confidence = restored. **

**Chapter Seven:**** (Warning: Sex scenes ahead)**

Steve slowly opened his blue eyes and realized it was still dark. He looked at his watch. 5:57. It'll be daylight soon. He looked over at Connie, who wanted him to spend the night with her. He couldn't help but smile. The events of last night after he had officially asked her to be his girlfriend must of sent off some crazy pregnancy hormone attack because she somehow summoned up some courage and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Steve was in fact shirtless because she had timidly asked him to take it off. Connie was shirtless too but still had her bra on. Steve thought they were about to have sex again but that was as far as she took it. Steve had tried so hard before not to just grab her breasts. Her perfect sized breasts that look like they wanted to pop out of her bra. The only thing he did was sweetly kiss the area above her breasts and nibble on her neck.

Steve's eyes traveled to her full lips. This girl was full of unexpected surprises and he wasn't sure if it was her or the hormones. Anyway, he wasn't complaining. She lay on her back and was covered in blanket to the top of her chest. Her arms lay outside of the covers. Her left hand rested on her belly and her right was propped over her head. Her blonde hair pooled around her and Steve couldn't help but stroke her hair adoringly.

Steve made it so his face was hovering over hers. He smiled when his face was only inches from hers. He pushed a stray strand of hair away, cupped her face and kissed her gently. To his surprise, he found her hand at the back of his head and she started to kiss him back.

It was silent and all that could be heard was the light smacking of their kissing, their breathing, light gasps and quiet moans.

Connie kicked off her covers and Steve gently climbed on top of her, still kissing her neck. "Happy birthday..." He murmured and smiled against her skin. His hand found it's way to the top of her bra and he slipped his fingers under the material. He kept it there not wanting to take it further unless she allowed him to. Connie took his hand and shakily helped him slide the material down her body to reveal her breasts. Connie blushed furiously when she felt his hard on press against the inside of her thigh.

Steve could feel his face getting hot and his blood rushing at the sight of her naked breasts. He hesitantly and gently grabbed one of her breasts and started to caress it gently. His fingers caressed the swell of her left one and traced her nipple. Connie's breath hitched and she slapped her hand on top of Steve's. She wasn't sure why she did it. She was very much enjoying him touching her.

"S-sorry. Still really nervous." She spoke softly. She knew her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"We can stop, okay?" Steve smiled and softly kisses her lips. To his surprise, she moved his hand to her other breast.

"Keep going..." Her hand reached around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

The last time they had sex it had been hot and fast. He didn't want it to be like that for their next time around. He wanted to show her that he truly cared about her and that she wasn't just a piece of ass. Not that he thought that the first time.

He was surprised he had the guts to touch her the way he did. He knew he was inexperienced but part of him didn't feel that way. Maybe it was because her shyness allowed him to be more confident. Or maybe it was that animalistic behavior that takes over a man when they are in the sack with another woman. All Steve knew was that there was a gorgeous woman under him and so long as she was willing, he wanted to make love to her again.

Steve kissed down her body and planted butterfly kisses all over her stomach and kept going down until he reached her panties. Steve wasn't sure what he was doing but he cupped her warm womanhood and ran a thumb over where he thought her clit would be.

"Steve..." She moaned his name.

He slipped his fingers under the lacy material and looked up for her approval. "May I?"

Connie nodded her head. Steve slowly started to pull her panties down...

"Constance! Happy birthday!" Chloe, Quinn and Emily ran into her room with balloons and presents and were squealing in excitement.

"Oh my god, get out!" Connie yelled as she covered up her naked body. Steve was fortunate enough to have his sweatpants still on. He was red from his neck up.

The girls stopped what they were doing and Quinn and Emily put their hands to their mouth and blushed when they saw Steve. Chloe, however, was Chloe.

"Okay, Constance. I thought you had the room to yourself." She sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Obviously. Not." Connie said through gritted teeth.

"Hi, Steve. Finally nice to meet you in person. Chloe Mendez." Chloe stuck out her hand to Steve, who hesitantly took it.

"Steve Rogers." He awkwardly replied. He looked at Connie who had put her hands over her face.

"You know what? Thank you. Glad you guys are here. Now get out." Connie scolded and started to swat at her best friend.

Chloe threw her hands up. "Fine, fine. But look at you, you bad girl. Sorry to interrupt, continue!"

"Hi, Steve! My name is Quinn Levinson!" The other brunette waved.

"I'm Emily Thompson, nice to meet you!" The red head ran up to shake his hand before being escorted out by Chloe. "He's so handsome!" She said on the way out.

The door shut and all was silent. "Oh my god..."

"Well that was..." Steve started to say.

"So awkward and I'm so sorry for them." Connie plopped back on her pillow and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sure they were just excited..." Steve said, sounding unsure.

"I don't even know what to say."

Steve pulled her hands away and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure they're excited to see you. I'll let you get ready, okay?"

"Okay." Connie became a lot more shy when she wasn't in 'the heat of the moment' and although she was covered she realized she was very naked underneath.

"What's the plan for today? Aside from the reunion?" He asked while getting up.

Connie's eyes roamed his uncovered upper half of his body in awe. She made a mental note to slap the shit out of her friends later.

"My brother should be coming around nine this morning so I'd like to be here for that. I didn't get a chance to ask Aunt Chrissy about what all needs to happen so I'm not sure if she needs help or not. We'll play it by ear I guess..."

Steve kissed her cheek again. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs whenever you're ready."

"It doesn't start till about 2pm so you don't have to get dressed up till then." Connie reminded.

"Nice to know, thanks doll." Steve threw on his white beater and gave her his infamous grin.

"Also..." She trailed off in a warning voice. "My family will try to embarrass you. And me. You know, us. I'm just letting you know so you're not caught off guard."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. I'll see you soon." With that, Steve left the room and snuck across the hall to his.

A few moments later...

"You guys SUCK. You suck! Haven't you heard of knocking? Who let you in anyway? I know Aunt Chrissy wasn't up. And why are you here so early?" Connie yelled but not loud enough to wake up her family. She sat on her bed in a light blue satin robe.

Chloe smirked and held up a spare key. "You gave this to me in high school."

"We were on the road as soon as I got off." Said Emily.

"We couldn't wait to meet him. You've been holding out on us so long." Quinn flipped her medium length brown hair and frowned. "You're not embarrassed by us, are you?"

"What? No. Even after what just happened, I'm not. I've been caught up with...I dunno. Life I guess." Connie sighed. "...I'm sorry. Thank you guys for coming." Connie held out her arms and the three tackled her to the bed. Connie laughed and cherished this moment. She cherished this moment like she did all moments with her close friends since the start of high school. That was what? Eleven years ago?

"Oh Connie, he's too handsome. Between your beauty and his killer handsome looks, your baby is going to be super gorgeous." Quinn sighed dreamily.

Connie blushed. Oh yeah, there was a baby still in there. "However she comes out, she'll be perfect and loved." She placed a hand on her belly. All her friends cooed and started to rub her belly. "I wonder when I'll start to get fat."

Emily hummed and placed her hands on her belly. She was a registered nurse and the reason why the girls left so late. Most of the time she worked the night shift. "You're about a month right?"

"Five weeks." Connie answered.

"You found out soon too." Emily said, impressed.

"What can I say? I know my own body."

"Oh shut it. You didn't know till you got sick." Chloe nudged her friend.

"Shut up!" Connie smacked her with a pillow.

"You should be getting that whole bloated look pretty soon here. Should be in a week or two here. You are pretty tiny so we'll see. You feel how hard your tummy is? Here, feel it." Emily guided Connie's hands to her belly and had her press down. "It's a little hard to tell but it's starting to happen."

Connie groaned. "I don't want to be fat."

"You're not going to be fat. You're beautiful." Quinn countered.

"She just doesn't want Captain America too see her fat." Chloe interjected.

"Well duh! Have you seen his body? I'm nothing in comparison. Not even now." Connie frowned and shifted her glasses.

"Oh shut up. You're gorgeous. And keeping true to my promise, I went through your closet and brought some clothes you were too scared to bring. You know, the clothes we bought together?"

"How'd you get inside my apartment?" Connie questioned.

Chloe sighed exasperatedly and held up a different key and smirked. "You gave me this the first day you moved into your apartment five years ago."

Connie smiled widely. "Oh yeah. How could I forget? I was so scared being alone and I remember giving you that key so you can stop by any time you wanted and keep me company."

"And I've kept true to that ever since. We'll let you get ready and we'll see you downstairs. In case we get separated, we'll roundevou here at 1pm and commence Connie's makeover."

The girls agreed while Connie rolled her eyes.

Several moments later, Connie made her way downstairs wearing jeans and a blue flannel and plaid button up shirt. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail. She followed the voices into the dining room and found Steve, her three friends and her brother laughing and talking while sitting at the table.

"Chase! You're early!" Connie ran to her brother, who met her half way and gave each other a death hug. "Happy birthday! I've missed you so much!" She shouted in excitement. Chase was her twin brother who lived in New Jersey as an architect. He, like Connie, looked young for his age and was very attractive. He stood at about 5'11 and had a strong build. His blonde hair was short but styled in a messy look. His eyes were also hazel like his sisters but his skin was a little more tan than hers.

"And happy birthday to you, too! Look at you! Half a year is too long. You look so beautiful, glowing, almost." Chase grabbed his twin sister's face and smiled.

Quinn snorted and almost choked on her bagel. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her then smiled at the twins.

"Yeah yeah. Reunited and it feels so good. Come join us, Constance." Chloe waved them over.

"Connie," the blonde corrected. "And I have to talk to Chase real quick if you don't mind." Connie led him outside into the morning cold.

"You really like her, don't you?" Chloe smirked as she studied the way Steve looked at Connie.

He turned a little red. "Well of course. Who wouldn't? She's the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. And she's easy to get along with and talk to."

The three girls either awed or sighed. Steve turned another shade of red.

"She likes you too, you know." Emily chimed in.

"I'd hope so. I did ask her to be my girl last night." Steve laughed and looked in Connie's direction. "She's too beautiful."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, you really are fucking perfect."

Outside, Chase shoved his hands in his pockets. "You didn't tell me you were dating Captain America! How does that work? He's a fossil." He joked.

Connie smacked her brother's arm. "He was frozen. You know that doesn't count. He's a little older than me, counting the years he's actually been awake."

"But still, I'm offended you didn't tell me of all people."

"I know but I wanted to tell you in person. I get paranoid over the phone. You never know who is listening and the last thing I want is for the media to have a field day on us."

"Okaaaaay. So what? You're going out. Everyone will think it's cute then move on."

Connie shook her head. "It's much bigger than that. He has enemies, you know. Steve fears that if people find out they'll go after me to get to him."

"Guess I didn't think of that." Chase shrugged. "I'm assuming you didn't come out here to tell me that now did you?"

"No. Are you okay with me dating Steve?" Connie knew she didn't need his approval. But if she cared about anyone's opinion, it was her brother's.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He seems like a great guy but maybe I'm getting this feeling because I hardly know him and I'm protective of you. I'm sure you'd be the same way towards me."

"He is a great guy. I know you'll like him." Connie said confidently.

"Well, what was it you were going to tell me? Do I gotta beat it out of you, little sister?" Chase joked.

"Wow, two minutes older. And I'm not sure beating me is a good idea...I'm...pregnant." Connie found it hard to meet her brother's gaze.

His face dropped. "What?" His tone was low and angry. "Connie what the hell?"

"But before you get mad please know it was a complete accident! I was on birth control and it failed with him. We think it's his super serum." Connie panicked and grabbed his arms as he took a step towards the house.

Chase sighed and rubbed his temples. "It was really unplanned? Your birth control really failed?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Connie asked, offended.

"I-I'm sorry. Wow, that was unexpected."

Connie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. Listen, I need your support, okay? All this...it is what it is and I can't change it. I need you to be my supportive and understanding brother. And hey...you're gonna be an uncle."

That last phrase seemed to bring his spirits up a tiny bit. He smiled and hugged his sister. "As long as he treats you right and takes care of you and the baby...then I guess I can't be completely mad."

"He is amazing. You'll love him and your little niece or nephew."

"I take it you just found out? You look the same."

Connie laughed and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yup I'm about five weeks. I'll start to show in a couple of weeks here."

"Dude you're gonna be so fat." Chase teased and opened the door for his sister.

Connie lightly smacked his head. "Don't remind me."

Connie and Chase walked inside towards where Steve and the rest of the girls were still sitting. Chloe was showing the rest of them something on her phone and the rest were 'aww-ing' and Steve was smiling from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" Connie asked. She threw her arms around Steve's shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my god! Chloe!" Connie screamed and swatted at the phone.

"I got her!" Chase held his sister while Chloe played the video.

The video played and it was a video of Connie singing the Star Spangled Banner before her Valedictorian speech.

"Remember this? You killed it!" Chloe pumped her fist in the air.

"That is super embarrassing." Connie groaned.

"Remember, Connie? You were so nervous and you ended up blowing everyone away. With your singing and your speech." Told Quinn.

"Yeah, I remember. And I remember Chase being the salutatorian." Connie play punched her brother's arm.

"I'm still convinced you cheated on a test or something." Chase scoffed at her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Connie grinned triumphantly.

"You're pretty good, Connie. That doesn't sound like you though." Steve grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh that's her. And again, you two are adorable." Quinn sighed.

"Good! Everyone's here! Good morning. And happy birthday you two! Gosh, 25 already." Christina greeted and gave Connie and Chase a kiss on their cheeks. "Joey and the kids will be down soon. Also, would any of you mind going to the store and picking up eggs?"

"Nose goes!" Emily yelled and everyone else but Connie and Steve followed suit.

"Okay, that's lame." Connie muttered and crossed her arms. "I'll go, Aunt Chrissy. Does anyone else need anything while I'm out?"

"You'll probably need a driver." Steve stood up and gently put a hand around her waist. "How'd you plan on getting there?"

"You." She smiled and kissed his cheek, making the other girls giggle. "Oh god. We'll be back soon guys."

"Take your time!" Chloe smacked her butt making her jump.

"Leaving! Now!" Connie shoved, well she tried to shove Steve towards the door.

"Your family and friends sure are something." Steve said once they were outside.

"I'm so sorry about them." Connie raced to the car to open her door before Steve could get to it.

"Do you have a problem with me getting your door?" Steve smiled and used his body weight to press her against the door, closing it. He propped an arm next to her and gave her his infamous and charming smile.

"It just makes me feel lazy..." Connie's voice was shy as she stared at his eyes then his lips.

"You know what? You work hard between your job, school and our baby. Let me do this for you." Steve snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the door and into a deep kiss. Connie sank into his arms and into his kiss. Steve slowly started to walk her backwards, opened the door while still kissing her and guided her till she was seated down. Connie smiled against his lips and Steve knew he had her won. He slowly pulled away and stared longingly into her hazel eyes.

Connie twisted her lips to the side and looked at him mischievously. "Okay, Steve Rogers. You got game." Connie laughed.

"Damn right." Steve smiled and closed the door. "By the way, you don't have to apologize for your friends and family. They're great to be around." He said once he sat down in the driver's seat. "So which way to the store, doll?"

A few hours later, Chloe, Quinn and Emily stood around Connie, who was in nothing but a robe.

"What do you think girls?" Chloe asked and started to go through her clothes.

"Hair must be down. No beanies or hats. I'm thinking curls." Emily voiced.

"Connie do you have contacts?" Quinn asked.

"Yes..." Connie answered hesitantly.

"Good. Put them on." Quinn removed her glasses and set them on her dresser.

Connie sighed while the girls fussed over her body and hair. She knew better than to fight them and just let it happen.

"Make sure her lips pop. Don't be harsh on the make up." Chloe reminded. "It's your birthday so we want you to look fabulous. But not too much because this is a family reunion. When we're done with you, Steve is gonna wanna rip your clothes off."

Connie didn't say anything and just smiled and shook her head.

"By the way, this is what you'll be wearing tonight. Under your clothes." Chloe held up a lacy black bra and matching lacy black panties. "You have to surprise him though. Like wear the robe over it then drop it. And BAM. He'll be on you like white on rice, baby."

"No. I don't need that to get him in bed." Connie argued. "That's too much."

Chloe didn't falter. She smiled and stood in front of Connie. "You're right. You don't NEED this to get him in bed with you. The man is already willing. But it's not wrong to be sexy for him. He's a man and it's not like he wants to see it on just anyone. He wants to see it on you."

Connie pursed her lips and Chloe knew she had her. "I'll consider it."

"You'll do it." Chloe winked.

Moments later, the four girls stood in front of her mirror. All smiling with the exception of Connie, who of course was undecided on her look.

Connie wore dark jeans, a long-sleeved red shirt that was tight to her body and brown knee high boots. It was casual but the colors popped and the colors complimented her. Her face was lightly powdered and her lips were painted a berry colored red. Eyeliner lightly painted her top eyelid along with some neutral colored eye shadow. Her long and blonde hair fell in big and bouncy curls with her left side pinned back. Chloe purposely gave her a pin up girl look for Steve.

Connie knew she looked beautiful but she was still apprehensive about everything. She didn't dress up much so what looked good was still weird to her. But she smiled and played with her curls.

"I love it guys. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now let's go say hi to the rest of your family and see your man!"

The girls made their way downstairs and Connie smiled at all her family who was already inside the house. Then Connie locked eyes with Steve, who was already talking with her Uncle Joey. He smiled at her and looked at her like she was the most precious thing on earth.

"Uncle Joey!" Connie ran up to her uncle and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much! You've been avoiding me all morning." Connie joked.

"Look at you! I can't believe you're 25 already. You're still my little girl, you know that?" Joey pulled her in for another hug. Uncle Joey was tall, standing at six feet. He was 40 years old and still in good shape. He looked strong and had a lean muscular build to him. "Christina told me this morning about the pregnancy. I know it didn't happen the way either of you wanted it to but I'm still happy you guys are keeping the baby and being responsible about this. Especially with such a good guy." He patted Steve on the shoulder before walking away.

Connie rolled her eyes and grinned sheepishly.

"Connie!" Another relative yelled and swallowed her in a hug.

"Adeline! Hey!"

"Oh wow! You're so beautiful!"

"Noooo..." Connie waved her off and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Addy, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Addy this is Steve, this is my younger cousin Addy. Her mom is my mother's younger sister. She was 21 years old.

"Nice to meet you, Addy." Steve greeted and shook her hand. She had shoulder length blonde hair. Actually, almost all her relatives were blonde.

"Nice to meet you too!" Addy's lips twisted into a smile and she smiled mischievously. "Happy birthday to you." She teased and nudged her as she said every word and winked.

Connie blushed and intertwined her hand with Steve's. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek. "Have all the girls been hitting on you?"

"If they have been, I haven't noticed. I've been waiting on you. And you," Steve tucked her hair behind her ear, "are so beautiful."

Connie cupped his hand that was placed gently on hers. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Steve turned a shade of red at her compliment. He wore dark jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. It was very complimenting to his big build.

"I wish I could take you upstairs right now..." Steve whispered in her ear.

Connie could feel her cheeks burning. "And what would we do, Captain Rogers?" She whispered back seductively.

Hearing her use his rank drove him crazy. He wanted to take her upstairs and have his way with her. "That's for you to find out, birthday girl."

Connie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, everyone! It's time for some singing!" Christina announced as the majority of the family made their way outside to their very spacious backyard. Steve guessed around twenty Taylor's and Halloway's were present. In the back yard to the left was a stool and two microphones. There was also a guitar, drum set, keyboard and sound system.

"Every reunion, everyone gets their name put into a hat and whoever is chosen will have to perform a song." Connie explained as she made her way outside. "We're a very music oriented family.

"So my name is in that hat? No chance in hell am I singing." Steve quietly panicked.

"Oh don't worry, chances are you probably won't be chosen." Connie said with a shrug.

Christina made her way to the front of the family and withdrew a name from the hat. "Our mandatory singer of the night...Chloe!"

"Yes!" Chloe fist pumped and ran to the stage. "I would like to do a duet!"

"Oh crap." Connie muttered and started to turn red and hid behind Steve. "She's gonna pick me!"

"Constance! Come join me!" Chloe beckoned for her to come on stage.

Connie hung her head down and made her way onstage. Her relatives whistled and cheered on her name.

"Dude have you heard her sing?" One of the teenage boys nudged Steve in the arm. "She's awesome!"

"She should be famous!" Another little girl squealed in excitement. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at his girl.

Connie joined her friend and shook her head while smiling. "You always gotta embarrass me, huh?"

"It's not embarrassing when you fucking rock. Are you feeling...emotional right now?" Chloe hinted.

Connie slowly grinned and nodded her head.

"I have the karaoke version in my phone. I'll plug it in real quick! I'll take first, you take second."

"Sounds great." Connie quickly shut everyone out and got into her own world. It's how she dealt with stage fright and nervousness. She wasn't a very confident person but if there was one thing she could do, she knew she could sing.

(A/N: Youtube "So Emotional Glee")

The drums started playing and she started moving her body to the beat and rhythm of the music while Chloe took the first verse.

_[Chloe: spoken]  
><em>"I don't know why I like it, ha  
>I just do<br>Ooh, ooh. Hee

I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
>I keep your photograph beside my bed<br>Livin' in a world of fantasies  
>I can't get you out of my head"<p>

Connie strutted her way to Chloe and started to sing.

_[Connie]  
><em>"I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
>Why you wanna make me feel so good?<br>I've got a love of my own, baby  
>I shouldn't get so hung up on you"<p>

Connie and Chloe appeared to have done this song before as they already had some matching choreography.

_[Connie and Chloe]  
><em>"I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Every time I think of you  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Ain't it shocking what love can do?

_[Connie]_  
>Ain't it shocking what love can do?<p>

_[Connie and Chloe]_  
>Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee"<p>

Connie found Steve standing there with his hands in his pockets. Looking handsome as ever. She smiled at him when she saw him smiling at her.

"I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
>I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm<br>I like the animal way that you move  
>And when you talk, I just watch your mouth<p>

_[Chorus]_

Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Every time I think of you  
>I get so emotional, baby<br>Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
>I get so emotional….<p>

_[Chloe]_  
>Oh baby<p>

_[Connie and Chloe]_  
>Oh, oh yea!"<p>

Connie and Chloe hugged each other while laughing and gave each other a high five before taking a bow. Members of the family were fist pumping and cheering their names. Everyone hugged or patted them on the back as they made their way through.

"That was amazing. I'm at a loss for words." Steve welcomed her in and hugged her tight. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing before today?"

"I did! I told you I still do Glee Club with the girls at our college."

Steve nodded his head as he remembered she did say that. "You are something else, Constance."

Connie opened her mouth to correct him but instead she smiled. Turns out she didn't care what he called her.

"Wanna go inside?" Connie asked as members of the family started to karaoke.

"Sure." The couple made their way inside and mingled with more of the family.

"Constance!" Chloe giggled and tackled her best friend with a hug. "Thank you so much! I love doing duets with you!"

Connie smiled and hugged her friend back. "Anything for you. I'll never get tired of it."

Steve realized in that moment just how close the two of them were. They were like sisters. They argue, embarrass and love each other like no other.

"So, Steve...do you want a boy or girl?" Emily asked as they all took a seat around the couch.

Connie looked at Steve cautiously. She didn't know if that was too personal of a question for him.

But instead he leaned forward and shrugged. "I have no preference. But Connie wants a girl so I'd like a little girl." Steve told them and intertwined his hand with hers.

"It's really cool being able to talk about this with you guys. It's weird...aside from the sickness, I don't feel pregnant. Oh wait, that's a lie. I'm always hungry and tired. Okay, I'm totally pregnant!" Connie and the girls laughed at her own silliness.

"You get sick, doll?" Steve asked.

"Oh my god. Like every day!" Chloe chimed in.

"You didn't tell me. I'm sorry to hear that." Steve brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Steve we barely started dating. I don't want to gross you out over morning sickness. It's natural and it is nothing to worry about."

"You can tell me anything, okay?" Steve decided he would bring this up later. It wasn't a bad thing but he just wanted to let her know that she could call him or text him for anything. Even if it was for an ice cream run in the middle of the night.

"Okay." Connie smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Then something or rather someone caught her eye, causing her to slowly lift her head off his shoulder.

Steve noticed and looked to the direction of where she was looking. That's when he saw him. The man who had harassed Connie at the university.

"What's he doing here?" Connie asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure but I'll find out." Chloe narrowed her eyes at James. He was walking around like he was searching for something. Or someone. She knew all too well about him putting her hands on her best friend.

"Can I help you? Just who the hell invited you?" Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe Mendez. How did all you nerds become hot?" James eyes her body and nodded in approval.

"Please. I was always hot. I'm not going to ask you again, who invited you?" Chloe scoffed.

"I came to see that bitch." James pointed at Connie, who was already looking in their direction. Steve narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Steve..." Connie said his name softly.

"Her name is Connie. And you have no business here. Go away." Chloe stepped in front of him, only for James to shove her to the side and to the ground.

"Hey asshole!" James turned towards the voice and received a blow to the face from Chase. "Are you okay, Chloe?" Chase helped the brunette to her feet. Chloe leaned on his forearms for support and he held onto hers.

"Yeah. Thank you." Chloe smiled.

Connie thought for a split second that Chloe and Chase might have chemistry going on. That, however, was something she could think about at a later time. There was a more serious situation at hand.

"You!" James pointed at Connie. "Think you can deny me a chance with you? You're mine. And you're going to get what's coming for laying your hands on me."

"It would be best for you to leave." Steve stepped up to him and blocked his view of Connie. He easily towered over James.

"Oooh it's her big scary boyfriend. Go ahead, hit me Captain America." James taunted.

Connie sighed and joined Steve's side. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath from where I was sitting. Please, James, just leave right now. You are intruding and you are not welcomed here."

"You won't get away with this. You'll get what's coming to you, bitch!" James moved towards her only to be stopped by Steve grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pushing him back.

"You heard her. Leave." Steve said lowly.

"Stop yelling or you'll hurt the baby!" One of the little girls screamed and ran up to Connie. She was Connie's younger cousin and Adeline's baby sister, Beth.

"Beth!" Connie gasped and picked up her baby cousin. "Adeline, take her." Adeline was at her side instantly and took her baby sister from her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Addy quickly apologized and backed away from the group.

"Baby? You're pregnant?" James asked in disbelief. "You're such a little whore!"

Steve grabbed the front of his shirt. "It's time for you leave."

"You need to leave." Joey stepped in and twisted James' arm, putting it behind his back.

"That's golden! You're pregnant with Captain America's child? Yeah, let's see if that stays a secret!" James thrashed as he was escorted out of the house.

"Christina! Call the cops. I'll be outside." Joey called out to his wife. Christina nodded in response.

The door shut behind Joey and everyone just stood there, quiet for a few seconds.

Connie made a sound like she got hit in the stomach and Steve turned around to see her clutching her stomach with her other hand holding her mouth. She ran past Steve and headed upstairs.

"Go check up on her. We'll be okay here." Chloe gave Steve a weak smile.

He nodded and quickly walked upstairs to find Connie. He heard her moaning from the bathroom and he put two and two together.

"Connie?" He knocked on the cracked open door and drowned when he saw her puking over the toilet.

"Go away." Her voice was rasp. Steve ignored her and knelt down beside her. He pulled her hair away and rubbed her back.

"Not going anywhere. Just let it out, doll." Steve reassured her.

Connie continued to puke over the toilet for another minute or so before letting out a small cry. "Ugh, I hate puking." Connie lifted her head and leaned against the bathtub. "Sorry." She mumbled and wiped her lips with toilet paper.

"No need to apologize." Steve took her hand and pulled her towards him and into his arms, where she leaned against his chest.

"I just need a quick nap. Like half an hour. It always does the trick after getting sick."

Steve stood up with Connie in his arms and took her to her room. He lay her down and kissed her temple. She was already asleep. "I'm going to check if everything is good downstairs." He whispered and left her.

About half an hour later, after the police had escorted James off the Taylor-Halloway residence and saying his goodbyes to the other members of the family, Steve started to make his way upstairs. He opened the door, thinking Connie was asleep but instead him opening the door startled her.

"Steve!" She gasped and quickly covered her half naked body in her robe.

"Sorry!" Steve blushed and quickly closed the door.

"Wait! You can come in!" He heard her say through the door.

He cracked open the door. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied. Steve opened the door and saw Connie sitting on the side of her bed with her robe on.

"I'm really sorry about that. I thought you were still asleep." Steve sat beside his girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I've brushed my teeth. Sorry about that. Usually I can feel when it's about to happen I think all that stress triggered it." Connie started to play with one of her curls. "Is he gone?"

"Police took him a couple of minutes ago. What's his deal with you?" Steve grabbed her hand.

Connie sighed. "He always picked on me all throughout high school and us going to the same college was a coincidence I guess. I supposed I blossomed," making finger quotes on the word 'blossomed', "while in college and he noticed me. He's asked me out on several occasions and I've turned him down each time. I don't think the guy is used to being turned down and I think turning him down fueled his need to try and get with me. He's the type of guy who always gets what he wants...he's a real nut case too."

Steve pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "He won't even come close to you so long as I'm around."

"Thank you." It was silent for several seconds. "He's going to let the whole world know, isn't he?"

She felt him sigh in frustration against her. "I'm sure he will. We'll handle it, don't you worry. Stark will know how to fix this, as much as I hate to admit this."

Connie sighed. She didn't know what to say and stressing out wasn't going to help a damn thing or be good for the baby.

"Let's just forget about this fortonight." Connie stood up and faced Steve.

"What did you have in-" Steve stopped what he was saying when Connie dropped her robe to the ground, leaving her in some next to nothing lingerie.

Connie knew her face was burning but she didn't falter. She took his hand and tugged on him so he would stand.

"How could you be so beautiful? You're an angel, Constance."

"Thank you..." She whispered. She placed her hands at the hem of his shirt and started to pull his shirt up. Steve helped when she couldn't reach and he quickly threw his shirt to the side before pulling her in for a rough kiss. Connie moaned and quickly went for his belt buckle, fumbling with it while still kissing him. Steve broke the kiss to kick off his pants and lifted Connie so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He quickly and breathlessly assaulted her neck with kisses, causing her to throw her head back and call out his name.

He ran his fingers over her lacy bra. "Did you plan this?"

"I didn't really plan anything but I knew I wanted this to happen sooner than later." Connie admitted and slid down her bra strap. "I'm hoping you want me as much as I want you right now."

Steve smiled at her new found confidence. You have no idea."

Connie laughed and threw her legs around Steve's waist while the two kissed each other's lips, face and neck. Their hands explored each other's body. Connie reached in front of her and unhooked her bra. Steve helped her take it off and wasted no time in planting kisses all around them. Steve took off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. He positioned himself above Connie again and tried not to get any more nervous when he felt himself pushing again her inner thigh. Steve's eyes traveled to her lacy panties and this time he didn't ask permission to take them off. He slipped his fingers under the hem and gently pulled them down.

Connie bit her lip as she saw him staring at her. She couldn't make out what kind of look he was giving her.

"You're too beautiful..." He replied while running a finger up her clean folds. Before Connie, he had never seen another woman's lady parts. Breasts, who hasn't? But Steve never thought it could be so clean and look so tight.

He hissed when he felt her grab his massive erection. Her hand stroked him to his tip and back down all the way to his base. Her hands cupped his huge balls before repeating the same thing again. Connie was unsure of herself but based on the way he lay hot kisses on her lips and neck, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Constance..." Steve murmured against his neck.

"Hmmm?" Connie started to nibble on his earlobe.

"I need you..." Steve painfully admitted.

"I was never stopping you." She said. He pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes. He could tell he wanted her too.

"You're breathtaking..." He smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lowered himself in for a slow kiss and at the same time started to push into her. She was still tight.

Connie moaned against his lips and dug her nails into his back. The pain was still there and it was going to take more than once or twice to get used to. He was very long at nine inches and thick too.

Connie couldn't help but cry out as he pushed his way into her.

"Do you need me to stop?" His words betraying him. This was heaven for him but he didn't want to hurt her.

"No, it just takes some getting used to. Keep going." Connie held onto him tight.

Steve kissed her lips before pushing all the way into her. Connie was surprised he could make it all the way in. The pain she felt was immense and she didn't remember it hurting the last time they had sex. 'Okay, he's on the big side. This is normal, wait out, don't cry...' She thought as she bit her lip.

"Connie?" Steve was worried.

"Just...give me some time."

"Okay, doll. Just tell me when." In the meantime, Steve lay butterfly kisses wherever he could. On her face, lips, over her eyelashes (which made her giggle), neck, breasts, collarbone...

"I think I'm ready now." She finally said.

Steve slowly pulled out and just when only the tip was inside, he pushed back in again.

Connie moaned and arched her back. Steve took that as a sign to keep going.

He thrusted into her, gradually picking up the pace. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was writhing in pleasure under him. Her small hands were traveling his body and rested on his shoulders. Her eyes hazily stared into his. Steve kissed her and started to pick up speed. His movements were hungry and needy and she didn't seem to have a problem with that. She welcomed it. He threw her leg around his waist and deepened their position, causing her to cry out.

"Faster..." She moaned and started to grab her breast. Steve couldn't hold on much longer. He saw her other hand travel to her womanhood and started to play with herself. "Steve..." She moaned.

That combination of touching herself and moaning his name was all it took. Steve lost it and came into her.

Connie felt herself orgasm almost immediately after and called out his name again.

When Steve was finished, he kissed her passionately before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

"You are amazing." Steve hovered over her and kissed her.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Connie pushed his blonde bangs away. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk right." She laughed.

"Really? What did I do?" He worriedly asked.

"I was joking. Well, not really. But it was in reference to your big size."

Steve blushed. She laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. "You're the amazing one." She whispered against his lips. "Thank you, Steve. For everything. For being here."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed. :) Please review and tell me your favorite part and what you liked...or didn't like. :p Dooooo it, you know you want to. ;)**

**A big and personal thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**Cheeky Eskimo: **Thank you for your review! Don't worry, she'll meet the rest of the Avengers pretty soon here. :)

**spiritofwatergoddess: **I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**QueenGracie: **Yeah, it's pretty complicated o_0 One of my challenges is keeping Steve from being out of character. I mean, is knocking up a girl on the first night sound like our dear Captain America? LOL.

**Fairyoftruelove: **Thank you for reviewing! I can't wait either. =)

**DoubleLove: **Well you got your wish in this chapter. ;) As for her brother spilling the news, I have other plans that so happen to be in this chapter and next...

**gracelpv: **Thank you! Glad you love it!

**Shelllee24: **Thank you so much. :) I'm glad you think they're cute together. I adore them. ^_^

**Guest: **Wow! Thank you for your review! No worries, thanks to my amazing reviewers, my confidence has been restored and I'll be continuing this story**. **

**Guest: **You got it. ;)

**Next Chapter: Pregnancy Struggles**


	8. Pregnancy Struggles

**Hey guys! Again, my apologies for the long awaited update. I'm so incredibly busy. -_- be easy on me with the grammar please. I typed this all on my iPhone so there's bound to be a couple of boo boos here and there. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Nothing too big this chapter but still some important stuff that will lead into future chapters. I know I've been putting off Connie meeting the Avengers but it will happen soon! :) **

**Warning: Sex scenes ahead ;)**

**Chapter Eight: **

"Not tonight, Chloe." Connie answered with a heavy sigh as she unlocked her apartment door. She moved her cell phone to her other ear. "I turned down Steve too."

"Are you struggling that bad?" Chloe asked. Connie could hear her concern over the phone.

"Yeah. I'm way in over my head with my student loan debt. I don't even know how I'm going to pursue my PhD. Then I have medical bills, this apartment and other bills. I have to work every possible chance I get." Connie put her phone on speaker and quickly discarded her clothes.

"I wish I knew how to help. If all else fails and when you wanna quit being a stubborn butt, you are welcome to stay at my place."

Connie sighed. "I don't want to be a burden. I have a baby on the way and I know you're Miss Big Shot over at your salon.

Chloe had recently been promoted to Manager at her beauty salon. Connie didn't even know the name of her salon, just that it was high key and there was a long wait list.

"Dude. I hate you sometimes. You mean more to me than my job. I hope you know that." Chloe sighed.

Connie buttoned up her white long sleeved shirt and started to put on her tie. She grimaced at the sight of her uniform and frowned at her black slacks. So ugly. She started to put her hair in a French braid.

"I know. And I love you to the moon and back. You and I both know that I'm a very independent person. Not to say I wouldn't take you up on your offer if it didn't come down to it. I'm not stupid." Connie replied with a chuckle.

"Constance it's not even just the money issue. You've been working from 4pm to midnight. Then you start all over at 7:30. You might be able to get away with that now but when you start to show and when your pregnancy becomes more demanding? Good luck, sister. That's all I'm gonna say. I'm here for you though, never forget that."

Connie frowned. She did have a point there. "We'll see, Chloe..." She sprayed her hair in place, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She opened it to find Steve with his hand up, about to knock. "Chloe I'm sorry, let me call you back." Connie hung up and awkwardly smiled at Steve. "Hi."

"You forgot this in my car..." Steve handed her book on Multivariable Calculus, which she took and set it on the stand next to her. "You told me you were having girls night with Chloe? I'm assuming that was a lie?" Steve fought the urge to cross his arms at her. Connie, as far as he knew, wasn't one to lie.

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound horrible." Connie stepped out of her apartment and locked her door.

"Why would you lie to me about going to work, Connie?" Steve grabbed her hand.

"Steve...I need to work if I want to pursue my PhD." Connie answered nonchalantly and shoved her keys in her purse.

Steve knew that wasn't all and was deciding on whether he wanted to press the issue or not. "That's no reason to keep the truth from me. There's more."

Connie's shoulders fell. "Of course it's more than that. I don't want you to worry about how much I work. I appreciate how much you care, I really do...but you get overprotective sometimes. Especially since the incident with James." It was a shock to both Steve and Connie that the media didn't know yet.

"I would have found out eventually." Steve sighed. "Can I at least give you a ride to work?"

She sighed again. "I'd really appreciate that." She forced a smile.

He intertwined his hand with hers. "I feel like I haven't seen you since your reunion."

"You saw me when you picked me up from the university and when we had our coffee date. A couple hours earlier." She laughed.

Steve kissed her cheek and led her to his car. "I would take you out every night if you let me."

"You're too sweet." Connie kissed his cheek back as he opened the door for her.

About 20 minutes later, Connie arrived at her work. 'The Grill' was the name of the restaurant where she worked as a waitress. She arrived 15 minutes early and was immediately approached by her manager, who instructed her to wait in his office. She tapped her foot and chewed on her lip. She wondered why she was there.

"Miss Halloway." Hugo, her manager greeted as he took a seat in front of her at his desk. "How are you today?"

He didn't seem too happy. He looked like he didn't want to be sitting in front of her. He looked a little nervous. "I'm doing just fine. And you?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking." He clasped his hands on his desk and sighed. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase here. We are currently over staffed and we have to make cuts. I'm sorry, Connie but we have to let you go." He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, it's not my call."

Her heart sank and she froze, letting his words process in her head. "Let me...let me go? Hugo, I've worked here for five years. Five years. Come on, you know me. Why me?" Her voice cracked.

Hugo shook his head. "That's above me. Also, the head shed thinks with your pregnancy you wouldn't be working at your full potential."

"My pregnancy? I'm getting fired because I'm pregnant?! That's discrimination!" Connie stood up out of her chair and screamed. She wasn't one to flip out, ever. Whether it was the hormones or not, she was enraged.

"You got laid off, not fired -"

"Same thing. You know what? I don't want to work in this god forsaken shit hole anyway! Screw you." Connie stormed out of his office and out of the restaurant. Once outside, she pulled out her phone and scrolled to Chloe's name in her contacts. She was about to hit the call button when tears fell onto her phone. She hesitated before scrolling down her contacts again.

She instead called the only person she really wanted to see right now.

"Steve? If it's not too much trouble, can you come get me at the restaurant?"

It was only about ten minutes before he was back.

Steve frowned when he saw his girl standing outside of the restaurant, her jacket folded in her hands and her eyes were glued to the ground. She didn't even notice him.

"Connie what's wrong?" He asked when he was in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms and tilted his head down to get a better look at her. She was biting her lip and looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Can you take me home please?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, of course." Steve wrapped an arm around her and led her to the car. Once she was in, Steve quickly made his way to his seat and wasted no time in holding her hand. "What's wrong?"

Connie sighed and put her head down. Silent tears fell from her eyes. "Sorry..." She muttered as she wiped them.

"No need to apologize." Steve handed her his handkerchief. "Here."

"Thank you...they fired me because I was pregnant. My manager told me they were over staffed at first but then he spilled the beans by mentioning that his boss thought my pregnancy would affect my work ethic."

Steve's blood was starting to boil. "Are you serious? That's discrimination."

"That's exactly what I said." Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm so angry right now and I don't want to be. The last thing I wanna do is stress but it's so hard not to at this point." Her breathing became shaky and she cried even more into her hands.

"Come here." Steve pulled her into his arms and rubbed her arm. "I'm so sorry. You'll get through this and I'm right here for you, okay?"

"Okay." She felt like an idiot breaking down in front of Steve but she knew she needed him right now.

Moments later, they were back at Connie's place. Connie stepped out of her bathroom in sweatpants and a teal blue spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was still back in her braid. She forced a weak smile at Steve, who sat on her bed. He'd never really spent time in her apartment before. He then realized it was more of a studio. It was one big room with the kitchen and living room on one side and her bed and three giant shelves of books in the other. Steve wasn't one to judge, but he didn't think her studio was fit for her and their baby. Her place was very fitting for a college student.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as she sat down next to him.

"Mad." She sighed. "Frustrated, afraid. I have to find another job. And now I don't have insurance because that went away with my job. I'm going to skip school tomorrow so I can start searching."

Connie took in a couple of breaths and put her hands to her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I can't do this. I can't bring a baby into this world. I have no job and I only have enough saved up to last me a few months. Oh god... We never should have hooked up."

Steve blinked a couple of times and part of him wanted to sympathize with her but he found it hard. Her comment had sliced him like a knife. "How can you say that?" Steve snapped.

"You have no clue what it's like to have your life turned upside down." Connie quickly countered and stood up in front of him.

"Really? Like this pregnancy doesn't affect me either?" Steve stood up and crossed his arms. He towered over his girlfriend.

"My Master's Degree is put on hold for a whole 'nother semester and I'm not going to graduate early like I planned. I can't pay for my PhD because I lost my job and oh! Because I lost my job I have no medical coverage and no way to pay my bills. You have NO idea. You probably have everything so easy, don't you?" Connie snapped.

Steve looked at her, hurt. "Easy, huh?" Steve grabbed his keys. "Try waking up in a world where you know no one and nothing. Then talk to me." Steve said nothing else and left her apartment.

Connie stood there for several seconds, the words exchanged now sinking in. The impact of her words dawned on her and she instantly felt depressed. She collapsed on her bed and started to cry. She started to cry almost uncontrollably. She was at her breaking point. She mentally cursed herself for her selfish comments towards Steve.

She was crying and shaking so hard and was startled when she felt something on her back. She jerked and turned around to see Steve sitting on her bed. His hand was on her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for throwing that in your face." Steve climbed into bed with her and pulled her close. She looked up at him with wet eyes and a tear streaked rosy face.

"No, you shouldn't be. I'm sorry for being so selfish and saying the things I said. I'm so sorry and I didn't mean it. That was so horrible to say to someone like you. I was too blinded by anger and I wasn't even thinking."

"Shhh, it's okay." Steve held her close and kissed her forehead. "That's behind us now."

Connie's breathing started to calm down and she relaxed in his arms. Connie couldn't recall a moment when they cuddled like this. Their bodies pressed and tangled so close together. He smelled like cologne and coffee, which she thought was weird since caffeine didn't affect him.

Steve wiped her tear stained cheeks and cupped her face. "I have a proposition for you. Well, for all three of us. I know this is very much rushed but given the current situation..." Steve tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She loved it when he did that. "Well, this baby is ours..." His hand drifted to her belly. It felt a little hard. "I don't think it's fair that you should be the only one paying the medical bills for this baby. If it's okay with you, I want to take care of that for you."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make it fair. That just puts the burden on you."

"It's not much of a burden." Steve countered. Then he realized he sounded a bit too cocky without meaning to.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not. Sorry but I don't want to depend on anyone else. I can do this on my own."

Steve sat up and pulled her up with him. "I know that, Connie. Thing is, you don't have to." A memory of him and Bucky after his mom's funeral played in his head. He quickly snapped himself away from those thoughts.

Connie eyed him and pursed her lips together. Steve waited but she didn't say anything.

"I haven't really contributed to this pregnancy, you know. Let me help, Connie."

"Steve I don't know..." Connie started to play with her braid. "I've always done things and accomplished things by myself and that's the way it's always been. I can't..."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's kind of a dumb reason to turn me down. Listen," he said sternly, "this baby is my responsibility too so I'm going to do this for you. For our baby. You can be mad at me all you want but I'm going to take care of you and our baby, okay?"

Connie's eyes slightly widened at his response. He basically told her he was going to cover her medical bills and didn't give her a say in the matter. She should be pissed but the fact that he was so assertive was making her feel other emotions.

Steve starred at her intently. He patiently waited for her to say something. Then he saw her smile and he smiled too.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay?" He repeated. She fell into his arms and held him tight.

"Thank you." Connie climbed on his lap and wrapped her legs around him, closing in whatever distance was left between them.

"Connie, that wasn't all." Steve hated ruining the moment they were having but he wasn't finished with his proposition.

"Hmm?" Connie pecked his cheek.

"I mean there was more." Steve sighed in disappointment when she pulled away.

"Okay. What's up?" Connie took off her glasses and placed them on her night stand.

"The other half of my proposition..." Steve cleared his throat nervously and let out a breath. "I was going to ask that you consider moving in with me. Just until you get a job again." He added on too quickly. "I don't want you stressing over finding a job and skip school because of it. And like I said, it's just until you get a good and steady job. And I have an extra room for you too if you're still not comfortable with me."

Again, she was silent before smiling. "I'll take you up on your offer."

"Really? I thought you'd say no." Steve smiled and kissed her.

"I was about to. But you're right, I don't want to stress out. That's all I've been doing. It's crazy as all hell to move in with you but screw it. You knocked me up." Connie rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll agree only if on the following terms..."

Steve sighed heavily. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Leave all the chores and cooking to me for the time I'm there. And when I get a job, I'm going to work on paying my half of the rent you pay. You know, for how ever many months I'm there."

"Not a chance." Steve immediately answered.

"Then sorry but I won't accept." Connie stubbornly answered.

Steve sighed again and shook his head. "Connie, I don't want anything in return, you know." Connie gave him a stern look and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine..." Steve agreed but already knew he wasn't going to let her. No chance in hell.

"You have to let me contribute, alright? That's the only way I'll feel comfortable staying. And it's ONLY until I get a stable job." She sighed and hugged him close. "I've never had anything just handed to me."

"I understand." He pressed his hand on her belly again. Connie smiled in contentment and closed her eyes. "I can't help that I'm a little overprotective and want the best for you."

"Fine. But I'm serious, Steve Rogers. Let me earn my keep or I'm not staying."

Steve rolled his eyes and lay her down. "Okay, fine." He grumbled before kissing her lips.

"Steve?"

"Yes, doll?" Steve kissed her eyelashes.

"Thank you." Connie traced his jawline and stared at his lips before looking into his eyes.

Steve goofily smiled. He collapsed beside her and laid on his back. "So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Well I was planning on sucking down ice cream and watching tv till I fell asleep but since you're here...I'm not sure." Connie replied while laughing. "What did you originally have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing planned. Maybe go to the gym again then watch some TV. Haven't been called in awhile but it's a matter of time." Steve grabbed her hand and brush his thumb over her knuckles.

"How are you adjusting to life now?" Connie turned on her side to look at him. She propped her head on her hand.

Steve's lips pursed together before turning to look at her. "Good, I suppose. Feels like it's been hectic since I woke up though. Battle of New York happened, I've been on several missions with SHIELD and somehow I managed to knock up a beautiful gal. Other than that, I think I'm adjusting well though." He answered nonchalantly, causing Connie to burst out in laughter.

"You're funny." Connie threw an arm over his chest and sighed into him.

"You're crazy."

"Why's that?" Connie mumbled into him.

Steve shook his head and continued to stare at the ceiling. "You think I'm funny. You're the only woman who has ever thought that."

Connie tipped his chin and moved his head so he was facing her. Her cheeks turned pink when their eyes met. Her fingers traced his face and pushed his bangs from his forehead. "That's surprising."

"Not as surprising as you think. Before the serum, no woman would ever want to be with me. Now I have the most beautiful girl in my arms. You are gorgeous, even though I know you don't believe me." Steve's hand rubbed up and down her back.

Connie shook her head and started to unbraid her hair, letting it fall down in thick and wavy curls. "I would have talked to you even before the super serum."

Steve looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, I mean it. I like you for what's in here. I really want you to believe that. You are the kindest, sweetest and most charming man I've ever met." Connie pointed to his heart and kissed it.

That struck up yet another memory for Steve. When Dr. Erskine was on his back, only a few moments away from dying. He said nothing and only pointed at his heart.

That really hit home for him. Steve pulled her in for a deep kiss, catching her off guard. She tensed up at first then relaxed into his kiss.

"Wow. Maybe I should compliment you more often." Connie joked while twirling her hair shyly. Her cheeks were red and their kiss had left her breathless.

He grinned and pulled her close. "I'd really like to take you out tonight."

"On a date?" Connie blushed. "We already had a coffee date today."

"I mean I would like to take you somewhere nice. We always get coffee and hang around my place. Let's do something different."

"Aren't you worried about the press? And crazy fan girls?" Connie bit her lip.

"I suppose. But I'm not going to revolve around them and not take you on a date because of them. And don't do that." Steve's cheeks started to turn red.

"Huh? Do what?"

"You know...biting your lip. It's umm..." Steve had to look away.

"Ohhh." Connie blushed, knowing what he was trying to say. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Steve cupped her cheek and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you what. Let's save that date for tomorrow and stay in tonight. We can even stay at your place if you'd like. My twin bed can barely hold only you." Connie suggested with a giggle.

Steve smirked and snaked his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her down so they were both on their sides laying down. "I don't care. It allows me to be closer to you." Steve pulled her in close.

Connie blushed at this. You'd think by now she'd be somewhat used to him but it was taking her awhile to stop being shy. "You're right. I like this a lot better." She sighed in contentment into his huge arms. She felt safe and protected. Her eyes opened and she had an idea. Out of the two times they've done it, she'd never taken control.

She got up and instructed him to lay on his back.

"Connie are you okay?" Steve asked and turned red when she sat on top of him.

She said nothing and smiled. She slipped her fingers under the hem of her tank top and pulled it off.

Steve was still red but he smiled. He felt himself already going hard at the sight of her. It had been two weeks since they last had intercourse and that was at the reunion. Both of them were still a little shy and just started dating so they didn't want to push it.

"Take it off, Captain." She said seductively as she motioned to his shirt.

That almost did it for Steve. He smirked and took off his shirt. "You use my rank like that again you'll find yourself on your back, Miss Halloway."

"I don't think so..." Connie bent down and brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "...Captain." She started to lay hungry kisses along his neck, chest and stomach. She bit her lip as she started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. She again blushed at the sight of his half naked body and the very huge tent he was building. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and the sight of his body was making her hormones go crazy.

She crawled off of him and stood up next to her bed. Trying to make things sexy, she turned around so her back was towards Steve. She pushed down her sweatpants ever so slowly and bent over in front of him, allowing Steve to see a lot more of her.

He was propped up on his elbows painfully waiting on her to strip off the rest of her clothes. The animalistic side of him was threatening to come out. He wanted so badly to bend her over and take her. He didn't want to be gentle with her but at the same time he didn't want to upset her by taking it too far.

Her back was still to him and she was in nothing but black panties and a purple bra. She looked over her shoulder and slid down one strap very slowly.

Steve smirked when he realized she was teasing him.

She slid down the other strap very slowly before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Once unhooked, she let it fall to the floor. Next she slid down her panties and bent down in front of him, exposing some of her snatch to Steve.

Steve's erection was rock hard and throbbing. His eyes were glued to her ass. It reminded him of an upside down heart. She had a tiny waist and a big bottom. Perfect combination in his eyes.

She slowly and shyly turned around and Steve couldn't help but smile at her beauty. "You're perfect..." He said as she climbed on him.

She smiled sweetly and removed his boxers. She turned even more red when her eyes made contact with his thick nine inch cock. Then she had an idea.

Steve's eyes widened and he let out a hiss when he felt her warm mouth around his dick. Her mouth could barely fit him in so she used her hands to rub the rest of his length as she sucked.

"Connie..." He moaned her name and placed his hands behind her head. He started to guide her up and down on him. This was the most turned on he'd ever been and was sure this was the most erect he'd ever been.

Connie moaned and developed a rhythm. Her mouth was definitely hurting from having his thick cock in her mouth but she did her best not to let it bother her. Other than the slight pain, she loved having him in her mouth. She loved this new level of intimacy and most of all she loved that he was enjoying it.

"Connie, I'm about to..." Steve strained his words.

Connie lifted her head and held her mouth. It was sore and her hands and mouth were wet from her sucking. She blushed and wiped it away with her blanket but there couldn't have been a more sexy sight for Steve.

She climbed on top of him and positioned her snatch on his tip. She slowly slid down on his length and gasped as she did it. "Oh my god..." She managed to get out as his length and thickness filled her up.

"Holy shit..." Steve grabbed her hips and started to rock her up and down on him.

Connie smiled triumphantly at him cussing. He'd never done it before. "Steve..." She whispered his name. Pleasure was consuming her and she was being driven over the edge.

Steve's eyes glazed over her naked body. They both were starting to sweat and her body was glistening. The way she bounced up and down on him drove him crazy. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts and moaned really loud. She threw her head back while one hand moved to her snatch and played with her clit.

"No, let me." His voice was deep and husky. He moved her hand and his thumb took over.

"Ohhh..." She moaned in a high pitched tone.

There was not a more beautiful sight than her naked body bouncing on top of him. Her breasts bouncing up and down, her perfect hourglass body, her blonde hair falling in waves over her body, her head thrown back in pleasure and her biting her lip. He could feel himself getting close.

She started to pick up her pace. "Steve!" She moaned out his name as she got closer to her climax.

Almost in an instant, Connie found herself on her back with Steve driving into her. Hard.

Connie was letting out noises that made Steve feel like a man. She pulled him close and threw her legs around him. She grunted softly with every hard thrust and the two shared sloppy and wet kisses.

"Oh god, oh god!" Connie cried as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

"Damnit, Connie!" Steve reached his climax and came deep inside of her.

"Oh my god, Steve. Holy crap..." Connie was breathless and sweaty. She and Steve had reached a new level of intimacy.

"You are amazing doll..." Steve assaulted her neck and nibbled on her ear before kissing her lips feverishly. "That was..."

"Amazing." Connie finished his sentence.

"We need to do this more often." Steve pushed her hair out of her face.

"Me too. I just don't...want to move too quick, you know?" Connie said worriedly.

"I think we crossed that bridge the first night we met and I knocked you up." Steve joked. "But I understand completely." Her kissed her lips slowly. Too slow. "We'll only do this when you're comfortable."

She rolled her eyes. "Who am I kidding? This is addictive. If you want me to be perfectly honest, I'd do this every day with you. I just...don't want this to be us all the time. I want to get to know you more and really develop a relationship with you."

Steve looked adoringly into her hazel eyes. She was starting to blush.

"Darn your handsome blue eyes." Connie blushed but didn't look away.

"I want all those things too, Constance. Believe me..." He kissed her lips. "Like I said, we'll take it slower if you want. Just...try not to be so sexy all the time."

Connie laughed out loud. "Sexy? Yeah, okay." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. Look at what you do to me." Steve hesitantly grabbed her hand and Connie found herself holding his fully developed erection. "I'm crazy for you, Constance. Everything about me drives me crazy and I'm so turned on by the very thought of you."

"I think that just for tonight..." Connie's hands traveled up his muscular arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should spend the night and JUST TONIGHT...making up for our lack of sexual experiences." She suggested. Her cheeks were red yet again.

Steve raised and eyebrow and smiled at her. "How would you like to start this?"

Connie's lips twisted into a playful smile. "What have you always wanted to try?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I would love to do a personal shout out but I'm pushing for time here! So sorry :( but I appreciate everyone who took the time to review and I hope you continue to do so. :) **

**I'm about to start a vote...BOY OR GIRL? Review and let me know!**

**Next Chapter: Meeting the Avengers**


	9. Moving In & Meeting The Avengers

**I have a good reason as to why this is late, I swear! We moved about two weeks ago and it left me without internet. :( For some reason, it took two weeks after we moved in to get an appointment to get our stuff set up. Super lame.**

**So again, there are sex scenes ahead and you might find them more often than not. I like writing sex scenes. ;) Connie will get to meet the Avengers in this chapter too. **

**Chapter Nine:**

It was three days after she decided to move in with him. Connie and Steve had been packing since 8am and it was now almost noon. Thanks to Steve, Connie was stuck packing all the small things while Steve single-handedly moved her heavy items to the moving truck outside. Steve smiled when he heard Connie's light humming fill his ears. He had only heard her sing just once and it was the duet she did with Chloe at her family reunion. He wonder if she even knew she was humming. She had been opening up to Steve little by little but for the most part she was pretty reserved like himself. Steve looked over for a second and couldn't help but marvel in her beauty. He had told her on numerous occasions how beautiful she was and she would murmur a polite thank you and roll her eyes. Steve adored her natural beauty. She hardly ever wore make up and when she did it was only a little bit of eyeliner and lipstick. Connie even self admitted to wearing make up because she wanted to look good for him which of course Steve thought she looked perfect without it.

Steve went back to emptying her drawers and something odd caught his eye. In her drawer full of old t-shirts, he found her driver's license. Something he thought she told him she didn't have. Then he briefly remembered Tony pulling up her license when they were spying on her.

"Connie?" Steve walked up to Connie who was almost finished packing her books.

"Hmm?" She looked up from what she was doing and smiled sweetly at him.

"You told me you didn't have your license?" Steve held it up and smiled weakly at her.

Connie frowned and took her license from him. She sighed and looked at the old picture of her. She was already starting to have flashbacks of the car crash she had with her parents. She was sitting in the backseat when their car started to slide on black ice.

She took a deep breath to cam herself and spoke calmly. "Steve...I know I haven't been really open with this but my parents are a really sensitive subject. I was in the car with them when we crashed. I'm sorry for lying but it's only because I'm scared to drive, okay? Please don't-"

Steve put a finger to her lips and cupped her face. "I'm sorry for asking. We don't have to talk about it." Steve gently kissed her lips and tucked her blonde locks behind her ear. Connie forced a smile and went back to packing her books. Steve was already feeling overwhelming guilty. It wasn't something they talked about much and that's not the way he imagined talking about it with her.

"Hey." Steve took her hands and placed them at the back of his neck. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I really am sorry. I should've known not to ask you about that. It didn't click in my head."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Really, it is. I don't blame you for asking. " She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

Steve pulled her in tight and deepened their kiss. Every time he kissed her lips it was a blessing to him. They were so soft, warm and welcoming. He felt a warmth in his heart and his eyes opened slowly when he realized that in very moment...he was falling for her. He knew this would happen eventually but didn't expect it to hit him this hard and so early in their relationship.

She pulled away from their kiss and looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay, Steve?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned a little red when her saw her big hazel eyes staring back at his.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Connie frowned and looked away. "You stopped kissing me."

Steve cupped her face and kissed her lips passionately. After about a minute, he pulled away. He left her breathless and her cheeks were colored red.

"You're such a distraction." Connie muttered against his lips.

"So are you." Steve's hand traveled down and firmly grabbed her cheek.

"Stop being so naughty." She giggled as she swatted his hand away.

Steve's hands made their way back to her butt and squeezed them gently. "I can't help it, doll. You're beautiful." He cupped her face and his other hand settled at her waist. "Seriously. I can't get enough of you."

Connie's heart was racing. The man holding her was too handsome and charming for his own good. Everything about him was sending her over the edge and making her wet.

Steve unzipped her sweater and revealed a white tank top. Steve loved her small waist and how her hips flared out. He couldn't not stare at her. Connie claimed she was getting fat but he saw her only as the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. The black yoga pants she was wearing was a big turn on for him too.

He tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear again. Blonde hair that she'd recently been wearing down in her natural waves. Steve noticed she had done that since he complimented her and told her he preferred it down. He smiled at this.

"What?" Connie asked meekly and blushed while looking up at him.

"How do you know how gorgeous you are?" Steve kissed her and lay her down on the cold wooden floor. She hissed at the cold and Steve pressed his body lightly against hers to keep her warm.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Steve Rogers?" Connie grinned and placed her arms around his neck.

"Is it working?" He whispered into her ear.

She said nothing and bit her lip. She took off her tank top and tossed it to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Steve smirked and removed her bra.

It wasn't long before they were both naked with Steve thrusting into her. This time it was slow and sensual. Their bodies were hot and slick with sweat. Her nails scratched his back and moans escaped her red lips. Steve's lips moved to her neck making her look to the right. She found herself looking at a mirror leaned up against the wall. She didn't have her glasses on but she was close enough to see.

Connie stared at her reflection and realized that she was beautiful. She was beautiful because he made her feel beautiful. Because of what he did to her. She stared at their reflection as their two bodies moved as one. His muscles were engaged and looked even more sexy when he was glistened with sweat. She let out a high pitched moan when he hit her sweet spot. She arched her back and her breasts were in his face. Steve took her right breast in his hand and sucked on her nipple for a few moments. He looked up and noticed she was staring to her right. He looked over and locked eyes with her through the mirror. She had been watching them through the mirror and she liked it. He knew she liked it. And he was determined to make sure she really liked what she was watching.

He brought his lips to her neck and hitched her leg around his waist, deepening his thrusts. She let out another moan and he felt her walls tightening around his cock.

She watched as he assaulted her body with his. It was too much. She screamed out his name when she felt herself climax and orgasm. She went still and loosened her grip around him and let herself gently fall back on the floor. At that moment she felt him ejaculating into her. She felt him every time he came in her. She didn't know if she was supposed to but she did.

"Steve...what are you doing to me?" Connie muttered breathlessly and pushed his bangs out of his face.

Steve buried his face into her neck and kissed her softly. "I should be asking you that question." He smiled and pulled her up. She stumbled and held her lower stomach.

"Sorry." She blushed and Steve knew why.

"Don't be." Steve picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Rest up." He kissed her after he lay her down.

"How did sex come out of an apology?" She laughed and sighed in content. "You really know how to pleasure a girl, don't you?"

Steve scratched the back of his head at her compliment. "I can say the same for you. Except I'm not a girl."

Connie laughed and it was like music to his ears. "I like you." She said and kissed his cheek. "Can you do me a favor and grab my glasses? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Sure." Steve got up and grabbed her glasses and their clothes.

"Thank you." Connie put on her glasses and the couple started to put on their clothes. "Hey Steve?"

"Yes?" He finished putting on his t-shirt and grinned at her.

"Thank you. For everything. I know you're my boyfriend and you want to help me but you've done so much more than I could ask for." Connie placed his hand on her growing belly.

Steve smiled and pulled her in close. "Anything for you and our little one."

"So shall we finish?"

"Sounds like a plan."

A few hours later, Steve finished bringing the remainder of the boxes to his apartment. He didn't let Connie lift anything over 25 pounds, much to her disapproval.

Connie already started to unpack her things in the guest room. Even though they spent nights together, they agreed space between them would be good for them. At least until their relationship was a little more serious. She didn't know if she would have the will power to stay away from him every night but she would find out soon. It wasn't just the sex for Connie, it was more. She felt the need to be close to him because she genuinely cared about him and wanted to be in his embrace as much as she possibly could. The only reason she wanted space was because part of her was scared. Even though she wanted to be him constantly, she wasn't sure if he 100% felt the same way she did at the moment. Connie, just like Steve, was very inexperienced when it came to relationships and she figured space was healthy for the time being.

Connie peaked out of the guest room and her eyes widened when she saw Steve carrying in one of her huge wooden dressers through the door with ease. She knew he was Captain America but it wasn't often that he would use his super human strength in front of her.

He walked into the guest room and put her dresser down. He caught her staring at him and gave her a goofy smile.

"You sweat a lot." She mumbled and blushed as she looked away.

"Sorry?" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "That was the last of it."

"Great. Thank you!" Connie pecked his lips and hugged him only to pull away. "Gross. You're sweat is on me."

"Shower is down the hall." Steve winked at her.

Connie blushed again. "Well then take one." She joked.

"Hey before I forget. Would you like to meet some of my friends tomorrow? They've been dying to meet you for a couple of weeks now."

"Sure?" Even though she sounded unsure. "Like who?"

"Tony, Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Nat-"

"You mean the Avengers?" Connie interrupted and frowned.

"What's the problem?" Steve wasn't even mad. He was amused by her reaction. He assumed anyone would be excited to meet the Avengers.

"N-nothing." She stammered. "It's just not every day you meet a group of superheroes."

"They're really normal people, you know." Steve defended. "They've been wanting to meet you for awhile now."

The blonde rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed. "Sure that's fine with me. I'm happy to meet them. And I'm also sleepy at the moment..." Connie lay on her back with her arms sprawled out over her head. Her eyes were heavy. "This baby makes me really sleepy and really hungry. All the time." Connie put a hand on her belly. She wasn't really showing yet but she knew her own body and could tell she was starting to gain weight. She looked like she was just bloated.

Steve looked at her sympathetically. "I'm here for you. What do you need?" Steve sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"Of course." Steve grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you sleep now. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Connie's eyes already were fluttering and it was only a minute until she was asleep. When she was asleep, Steve left the room to go shower.

Hours later, Steve was sifting through his food pantry looking for dinner he heard Connie scream.

"Connie?" He called out and ran to her room.

"Steve!" He heard Connie yell. She sounded like she was in pain.

He ran to the bedroom and found her on the floor leaning up against her bed holding her stomach in pain.

"I-I don't know what's wrong." Tears were starting to flow from her eyes and stained her cheeks. "I-it hurts so bad. I c-can't move..."

Steve grabbed her hand and calmed himself down before speaking. "It's okay, Connie. I'm going to call a friend and let him know we're coming. He's a doctor."

He dialed his friends number and was thankful he answered. "Hey are you at the tower? Something is wrong with Connie and we're not sure what...It might be with the baby... Okay, I'm on my way." Steve hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. "I'm going to carry you, okay? Ready?" Steve gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style to his car.

Connie winced as she had another wave of stomach pain consume her.

"Describe to me what you feel." Steve asked as he sped through the streets.

"Really sharp cramps. It hurts so much." She winced again. "W-what if there's something wrong with the baby? I'm almost two months pregnant. I can still miscar-"

"Shhh. Everything will be just fine. Our baby is healthy. We'll get you some help and you'll get better."

Several moments later, Bruce was at Connie's side performing an ultrasound on her. She was already unconscious and worn out from the pain.

Bruce took off his glasses and looked at Steve concerned. "We have a couple of things going on here and I'll need her to stay another day to really get a for sure clear answer on this."

"Will she be alright?" Steve asked immediately.

"I'm sure she will be. One of the things wrong is that she's dehydrated but we're taking care of that right now." Bruce motioned over to the IV stuck into her arm. Water was making its way into her system.

"What else?"

Bruce started to rub his temple. "Look at the ultrasound. It seems like everything is fine but the problem is that this is what the ultrasound should look like at three months pregnant, not two."

"Your baby is taking after you." A voice interrupted. Tony Stark walked into the room and stared at the unconscious blond. "I can't say when without further testing, but it doesn't look like she'll be pregnant for nine months."

"Stark, what are you trying to say?" Steve crossed his arms and tried to maintain his composure. He was scared he might lose their baby.

"I'm saying this baby is growing faster because this baby is like you." He answered while looking over her medical files. "She needs to gain more weight especially if she's only three months pregnant."

"She's only two." Steve corrected.

Tony gestured over to the ultrasound. "Three."

"So what happens now?" Steve sat by her bedside and took her hand.

"We'll continue testing but I'm sure she'll be alright. Like Tony said she definitely won't be a nine month pregnancy. I'm thinking the baby will be full grown and she'll be ready to give birth by seven or eight months" Told Bruce. "Make sure she's eating a lot more and hydrating. She needs to gain weight, Steve. I can't stress that enough. She doesn't even look like she's pregnant."

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on her. Thanks, Bruce."

"No problem." Bruce weakly smiled and walked out of the room.

"I gotta say, she's a beauty, Cap." Tony stood on the other side of Connie.

"I know." Steve agreed while never taking his eyes of of her.

"Killer body too." Tony lifted up her covers and peered inside. "How the hell did you manage to get this?"

Steve stood up and clenched his fists. "Stark. Get out. Now."

Tony rolled his eyes and put the covers down. "Relax, old man. I'm giving your girl a compliment."

"I don't care. I-" Steve stopped when he felt something touch his hand.

"Steve?" Connie called out weakly. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her tired hazel eyes.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Steve asked and kissed her forehead.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve. Seeing him with another girl was definitely foreign to him. It was weird.

"Better. The pain is gone but I feel a little sick." She answered.

"Being pregnant will do that to you." Tony interjected.

Connie turned in the direction of his voice and smiled. "The famous Tony Stark. So nice to meet you." She said weakly and held out her hand.

Tony shook her hand gently and smiled. "I like her, Cap."

Even Steve smiled. "Do you need anything?" He asked her.

"No thank you. I just want to know what happened."

Steve explained to her everything Bruce and Tony told him and how they wanted to keep her for a day so they could do more testing.

"That's crazy. Wow."

"Not really that crazy considering you are carrying the child of an old man whose metabolism burns four times faster than the average human. You gotta be like Capsicle over here and eat a lot more."

"Capsicle?" She questioned.

"Came up with the name myself. Captain and popsicle. You know cause he was frozen and what not."

Connie snorted in laughter but immediately stopped herself by clamping her mouth shut. Steve glared at her and she quickly looked away. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Leave, Stark. I need some time with Connie." Steve told harshly.

"Whatever. Just having some fun. We'll talk later, Connie. I heard you're smart and I'd like to see if that's true." Tony said and started to walk out of the room.

"Okaaaay?" Connie said awkwardly. She turned to look at Steve once Tony left. "Why were you so rude to him? I'm sure he was joking."

"We don't get along." Steve grabbed her hands and kissed them.

Connie shrugged her shoulders and sat up in her bed. "I guess. Where am I at?"

"You're at Stark Tower. Bruce wants you to stay another day so he can do additional testing."

"Really I have to stay the night? Lame." Connie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, doll. It's for the best. Are you hungry?"

"Very." Connie frowned and held her stomach. "And sorry. I'm grumpy too."

"No worries. I'll be right back. I'll see what I can find." Steve swooped in for a kiss to her lips.

"Thank you." Connie said as he walked out.

She looked around the room and twisted her lips in disapproval. She most definitely didn't want to spend the night here.

"Don't look so down in the dumps. We'll move you to one of our guest rooms for the night. We just want to keep you near medical help in case your stomach explodes."

Connie saw Tony Stark walk through the door again and offered him a half smile. "I really appreciate you guys taking me in."

Tony crossed his arms and peered over her, making her feel more than awkward. "I hear you're smart."

"Umm. Probably not as smart as you but I can hold my own." Connie replied. Part of her was intimidated by one of the smartest people to walk the earth. Yet, part of her was relaxed because he seemed so nonchalant about everything.

"Well duh you're not as smart as me. But I've seen your IQ test. 150. You're a genius in the making. What do you plan to do with your life?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I keep changing my mind. At first I wanted to do nursing and got my bachelors degree in Biology with the intent to do an accelerated nursing program but I like computers and engineering. I think that's more of my realm."

"Steve tells me you want to pursue your PhD? You know engineers usually don't become Doctors...like ever." Tony pulled a chair next to her and plopped down on it so that the back of the chair was facing her. He leaned over and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know that. I just want the title of 'Doctor'. Is that bad?" Connie half winced and smiled.

Tony snorted and smirked. "Hell no it isn't." He held up his hand for a high five. Connie was taken back at first but returned the high five. "So what are you going to pursue your PhD in?"

"Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics." She answered hesitantly.

"Easy shit. You'll get it done in a couple years with no problem. What does Steve think of all this?"

"Well..." Connie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "He knows I want my PhD but I never told him I wanted it just because I want the title. I'm afraid he'll think I'm selfish and I'm wasting money."

"You're right, it is selfish. And there's not a damn thing wrong with that. If it's something you want, regardless of why you want it," Tony paused,"I mean so long as it's not bad, then go for it. Us brainy people...it's like a hunger for knowledge. Steve will understand, I'm sure."

Connie smiled at Tony. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's Tony, kiddo. Would you be interested in a job at Stark Industries?" Tony offered while picking at his fingers.

Connie's mouth dropped. "S-Stark Industries? W-what? Me?"

"You _are_ the only other person in this room."

"What position?"

"Electrical engineering department. I'm not sure if we have an opening there but I'll gladly take on a smart pretty girl like yourself." Tony smirked.

Connie blushed. "You don't even know me though."

"I'm nosey. I know you're smart. I had JARVIS pull your files."

"JARVIS?"

"Say hi, JARVIS."

"Good evening, Miss." A British voice spoke, causing Connie to jump.

"Umm...hello, JARVIS." Connie looked around for the voice. "A.I.?"

"Yep. Hey JARVIS, this is Connie Halloway, remember? The one Capsicle knocked up?"

Connie put her face into her hand and turned even more red. "Oh god."

"Harassing Steve's girlfriend?" A somewhat raspy female's voice came from the doorway.

Connie looked to the doorway and saw a red headed woman and a brown haired man walking towards her.

"You must be Connie. Steve wasn't kidding, you are gorgeous." She held out her hand. "Natasha Romanoff."

Connie smiled at her compliment and couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Black Widow was in person. "Connie Halloway."

The other man held out his hand. "Clint Barton. So nice to finally meet Steve's girl."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So what's it like dating Steve?" Clint asked with an amused smile.

"Right? I'm glad I'm not the only one wondering that. Our Capsicle is growing up. Knocking up pretty girls." Tony joked.

Again, Connie turned super red.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat at the foot of her bed. "Ignore them. They can be very immature at times."

"That's alright. You guys must be close." Said Connie.

"Yeah a little." Natasha smiled warmly. "Not as close as you and Steve I'm sure. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, just tired if anything." Connie answered.

"I heard Steve's lady is here!" A loud and cheery voice boomed. Connie recognized the blonde man as Thor.

"Must you be so loud?" Tony groaned. "Take it easy there, big guy. She's all sick and what not."

"My apologies." Thor took her hand and kissed it. "I am Thor."

"Connie Halloway. And no worries." Connie said awkwardly.

"Great. Way to weird her out." Clint lightly punched Thor in the arm.

"That is customs and courtesies in Asgard." Thor defended. "So what is it like being Steve's lady? I must say, I am curious. In the year I've known him, I've never seen him court another lady."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Connie's cheeks were still tinted red with embarrassment.

"Because he _never_ dates." Clint crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"You are the first girl he's ever brought around. Even if this counts as a medical emergency." Natasha spoke.

Connie looked at all of the Avengers and each had an eager look on their faces.

"Uhhh..." Connie didn't know what to say.

"Come on guys, give her a break. She needs her rest." Bruce walked into the room and grabbed some blood samples he had taken earlier.

"Relax. We're just getting to know her. And guess what? She's a genius like us. She'll fit in just fine." Tony smirked.

"What's going on?" Came Steve's voice from the doorway. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce surrounding Connie and hardly giving her any space. "She needs her rest guys."

"Relax, old man. We're getting to know her. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Tony retorted obnoxiously.

"Stark..." Steve warned.

"We're leaving now." Natasha got off the bed and the rest followed suit. "Good job, Rogers." She nudged him on her way out.

Once everyone was gone, except Bruce, Steve made his way to Connie's bedside and sat next to her. He handed her a plate with a sandwich and grapes. "Anything else would have taken too long to make and I didn't want you to wait anymore."

"No this is great, thank you." Connie quickly took a bite of her sandwich. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry." She apologized before taking another huge bite.

Steve gave her an amused smile. "Want mine?" Steve offered.

Normally Connie would have said no but she was too hungry. She didn't even have to say anything. Steve grinned goofily and gave her his plate.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Connie moved onto his sandwich.

Steve shook his head. "No need to be sorry. I'm glad you're eating."

"I'm already feeling a lot better."

"Glad to hear that, need to gain weight pretty quick here seeing as your baby is already at three months. Just be sure to steady yourself or you will get sick." Bruce explained.

"So tomorrow you'll do more testing and you'll be able to tell me my new due date?" Connie frowned. She was frightened at the idea of carrying a baby less than nine months. What if the baby grew too fast for her body? She silently cursed herself for thinking of the movie "Breaking Dawn" when Bella's spine snapped in half from the baby.

"That's the plan. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you for asking."

"Tony told me to move you guys to the guest suite if she was feeling better." Bruce told Steve and handed him the keys before heading out. "We want you close just in case anything happens. Be back here at 9 o'clock sharp so we can continue testing."

"Got it. Thank you." Steve threw away Connie's plate and helped her out of bed. His manhood twitched in interest when he realized she was still in her yoga pants and white tank top. Her tank top was pulled down revealed a lot of cleavage.

Connie noticed him staring and that's when she looked down. "Oh." She blushed and pulled her tank top up.

"The things you do to me, Connie. I swear..." Steve ignored his desires for the moment and helped her put on her sweater.

"I can dress myself, you know." Connie raised an eyebrow as he zipped her sweater.

Steve then swooped her in his arms and carried her bridal style. "I know."

"I can also walk too." Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I know." Steve stopped for a few seconds to kiss her lips.

"Such a tease." Connie groaned.

"Not as much as you." Steve accused.

"How am I a tease?" Connie's voice now high in defense.

Steve unlocked the door to the guest suite. He walked past the living room and to the master bedroom.

"How are you not?" He lay her on the bed.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Connie said while blushing and looking away. Steve stood up and took off his shirt, causing her to blush even more. He had to be doing this on purpose.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. I didn't bring any clothes for you but I have some extra clothes here if you don't mind using them."

"And I'm the tease." The blonde rolled her eyes. Connie, despite her situation, was very much in the mood. Then, she had an idea. She sat there for a few seconds pondering if she should really go through with it or not. This was the shit that happened in movies and was usually done by bombshell actresses. But she knew Steve adored her and that was good enough for her. She quickly undressed and got completely naked. She dug into her handbag and quickly powdered her face and applied lipstick. Instead of keeping her long hair down, she pulled it into a high ponytail so that her body was fully exposed.

"Let him enjoy it now while you still look good. Come on, be brave. Be sexy." Connie sighed and waited by the bed for Steve to come out.

A few moments later, he did and he dropped the towel he was using to dry his face. The expression on his face was priceless an Connie smirked.

"Connie?" Steve's eyes were glued to her body as he walked up to her.

"You still think I'm a tease, Captain Rogers?" Connie sat on the bed and leaned back on her hands.

Steve swallowed hard at the sight of her naked body. She'd summoned up the courage to undress in front of him before but not as a surprise. Steve had a naked woman laying in bed waiting for him.

Steve crawled over her and ran a thumb over her perky nipple. "The biggest tease."

**There we go! Another chapter in the books. :) So, I even know myself that I could have done a better job with her meeting the Avengers but I missed I missed the mark due to writing this chapter in a hurry. I'll definitely make up for that in the later chapters. **

**I didn't get much feedback on my poll for whether you guys wanted a boy or girl please review and give me your vote/feedback on that.**

**Special shout out to all who reviewed! :D You guys are all so amazing!**

**Saint of the Sinners: **Thank you for your review!

**VampirePrincess11: **Thank you for your review!

**DoubleLove: **I know it was short and you're probably gonna say the same thing about this one. :p Thank you for your input. I do have to disagree though because I don't think having a girl would be too cliché at all. In other Steve/OC stories where he is having a baby, I notice it's always a boy. I'm not saying I'm dead set on a girl but I would like to see something different for a change. As always, thank you for your review!

**forgetwheretheheartis: **Thank you! I'm glad you are. :D

**Kilataia: **I'm glad you like my story! Thank you so much!

**Guest: **Okay, will do. :)

**QueenGracie: **OMG, yes. That's exactly what I was thinking too. Thank you so much for your input.

**Guest: **Thank you! That means a lot. Yeah you'll see tons of fluff because I'm a sucker for writing that stuff. James will come into play soon...

**Guest of Honor: **Well thank you for reviewing every freaking chapter. You rock! :)

**NerdGirl101: **I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. :) thank you for reviewing.

**So guys, if you give me some strong feedback on this chapter and what you think the gender of the baby should be, the next chapter should come a little quicker... ;) **

**Next Chapter: Can't Help Falling in Love With You**


	10. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Hey, everyone! I received such awesome feedback that I decided to post this a couple of days early. It's kind of split down the middle between a boy and girl and I feel that no matter what decision I make I'm going to disappoint someone, you know? Thank you all for your amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**So, if you check out my bio you will see that I put up some pictures of Connie. I have always imagined her looking like Lauren Conrad...but a less dolled up version. And very blonde hair and hazel eyes. :) **

**P.S. - Don't hate me at the end!**

**Chapter Ten:**

It was December 24th and a couple of weeks since her visit to the Stark Tower. Her new due date was set for anywhere between April 20th to May 20th. Sooner than what she expected and unpredictable due to her odd situation.

Connie studied her reflection in the full body mirror and groaned. In just a few short weeks, her belly grew significantly. It wasn't huge and she was able to hide her belly when she wore loose clothing. She wore a fitting dark grey turtle neck, black pants and boots. She chose not to hide her belly this time around. Her hair was down in soft waves and she had applied eyeliner and lipstick.

Steve planned on taking her on a date tonight and reassured her they would be discreet.

"Steve?" She called out. Then she mentally cursed herself for being so lazy and not finding him herself.

Steve walked into her room only a few seconds later. He only had on his jeans and his hair was wet. Connie blushed at his sleek and muscular upper body. "What's up, doll?" He smiled warmly at the sight of her.

"I have something to tell you." Connie sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. I...received a call from Tony a couple of hours ago." Connie adjusted her glasses and started to play with her hair.

"From Stark? That's random. What did he want?" Steve studied her as her lips started to twist. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is more than alright. He umm...offered me a job. At Stark Industries." Connie wanted to be excited but she knew Steve would be disappointed because the deal was she would move out when she got a job.

"He offered you a job? I had no idea you were applying at Stark Industries." Steve felt a bit offended she never even mentioned it.

"He offered me a job the first day we met. He contacted me a couple days after my visit there and I told him the only way I would accept is if I were put through a proper interview like all the rest. I...I'm tired of things being given to me, you know? Well long story short, I got the job." Connie smiled softly and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Guess this means you'll be moving out then? I mean that was the plan right?"

"Well...if it's okay with you...I kinda like staying here..." Connie trailed off with a huge smile.

Steve pulled her in and kissed her feverishly. "And I like you staying here."

Connie was left in a bit of a daze after his kiss. "Then it's settled. But I pay half the rent."

"Connie -"

"Steve." Connie cut him off by silencing his lips with her finger.

"But Connie -"

"Steve." She interrupted again with a smile.

He opened his mouth again only for her to cross her arms at him.

"Fine." Steve gave up and pulled her close. "As long as I get to keep you." He buried his face in her neck.

"What am I? A bird?" Connie joked and smacked his arm.

"No my love, I didn't mean it like that." Steve laughed and pecked her cheek.

Connie froze. She was still as the nickname he just called her processed in her head. Her heart was starting to race and she couldn't tell if she felt sick or overly excited. She decided that was pretty bad if she couldn't tell the difference.

She knew her cheeks were red as she made eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Connie are you okay? You're red. Do you need air? Are you feeling sick again?"

Great. Steve was oblivious to what he just called her. "Some air would be n-nice." She stood up and opened her window slightly.

Steve followed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Sorry I know you wanted air. I'm just really glad you're staying." Steve gave her one of his infamous and charming smiles before walking away. Connie blushed and stared at his back muscles as he left the room.

He called her 'love'. Did that mean he had deeper feelings for her? She knew she did but she didn't want to say anything because she felt that it was too soon. To be honest, she didn't know what point in a relationship would be a good time to tell someone that you're falling for them. Connie let out a frustrated sigh and knew she was overanalyzing everything.

She walked out of her room to find Steve. She knocked on bedroom door before opening it. She opened his door just in time to see him quickly put something away in his bedside drawer. He put it away too quickly. It was very suspicious to her. She decided to play it cool like she didn't see anything.

"Hey. When are we leaving? I know I got ready kind of early and I was wondering if I had an hour to spare so I can meet up with Chloe real quick?" Connie eyed his bedside drawer for just a second.

"Sure. You need me to drop you off?" Steve offered while pulling on a white t-shirt.

"Yes please. If you don't mind. At Kassie's Cafe."

Steve smiled. "Sure. Let me brush my teeth real quick and I'll take you. Just don't spoil your appetite over there."

"Trust me. I couldn't if I tried." Connie returned the smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Alright. Give me a minute, doll." Steve made his way into his bathroom and Connie didn't move until she heard his sink running.

She eyed his drawer and groaned at the mental battle ensuing in her head. She knew it was wrong to look into his things but curiosity was certainly getting the best of her.

She quietly opened the drawer and peered inside. She saw his sketchbook, some pencils, an iPod, a small notebook...and an opened gold pocket watch. Intrigued, Connie picked it up only to feel her heart drop. Inside was a photo of another woman. She was beautiful with brown hair and dark lips.

Connie's eyes started to water and she knew she was already jealous and angry. Her heart started racing but she took a deep breath and tried to contain herself.

"Steve, Chloe is actually outside so I don't need a ride anymore. I don't want to keep her waiting and I'm going to leave right now, okay?"

"Okay..." He said from the bathroom. "Be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." Connie held back her tears and angrily threw his watch on his bed. She quickly walked out of his room and grabbed her coat and wallet before running out of his apartment and down the street.

It wasn't long at all before Connie had to stop and catch her breath. Her breathing was heavy and she started to choke on her sobs. "I knew he was too good to be true. I'm so stupid." Tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes.

"Be easy on yourself. You're a genius...but you are stupid for not taking me up on that date."

Connie jumped at the sound of his voice. "J-James? What are you doing here? Were you following me?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Maybe. I think you should come with me, Connie." He stepped closer to her. It didn't help that they were both in front of a dark alley.

"In your dreams, creep. Stay away from me." Connie started to turn but James grabbed her hand and forcefully turned her around.

"I don't think so. You are going to come with me, Constance."

"What makes you think I would go willingly with you?" Connie smacked him across the face. He smirked and grabbed her. "Trust me, I'll have my way with you, pregnant or not."

"You can try. Let me go." Connie tried to jerk herself away from him.

"Oh you're going to come willingly or I'll let these go public. You see, I tried to exploit your pregnancy to the world but no one would believe me. So I had to get proof. Take a look." James shoved a folder into her hands.

Connie gasped at the contents inside the folder. "Y-you've been spying on me?" Inside was a picture of her naked on top of Steve, who was also naked. James had taken a picture of them having sex. "You're disgusting." She ripped the photo into pieces.

"Who knew that body was hiding underneath all those dorky clothes you wear? And there's more where that came from. Of course it was difficult spying on none of than Captain America but I managed."

"James, please. I know we haven't always gotten along but please don't do this. I'm carrying a baby for God's sake!"

James smirked and pulled her close. "Let's go, bitch."

Connie let out a cry when James backhanded her across the face.

"Let me go!" She screamed. It was only met by another slap. Connie winced at the stinging sensation on the left side of her face.

"Shut up, you stupid whore!" James pulled out a knife. Connie's eyes widened and out of impulse she punched him square in the nose. She tried to run but instead he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Connie screamed out in pain and kicked him in the face. James crawled over her only to be pulled off and thrown up against the wall.

"Stay away from her!" She heard Steve's voice yell. Connie looked up and saw Steve. Steve picked her up and sat her up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. Just get me out of here." Connie looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Connie, wait here." Steve pried her away and walked towards James and lifted him up by his collar. "If you ever come near her again..." He warned and punched him across the face. Hard.

Connie gasped at Steve's rage. She clamped a hand to her mouth when she saw James' busted and bleeding nose.

Steve lifted him up by his collar again. "What the hell is your problem? You're lucky I don't end you here and now."

"End me? Ha, yeah right! That's really not your style, dude. You're a good guy." James sneered.

"You're right." Steve let him go and brushed off his shoulders. "It's not." Steve punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and then punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Steve!" Connie cried out. She hated James, there was no doubt about that. But she didn't want to see him beaten to death.

Steve grabbed Connie and quickly escorted her from the scene and walked back to his apartment. Once inside, he led her straight to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. He didn't say anything as pulled the first aid kit and slammed it on the counter, breaking it into pieces and causing Connie to jump.

"Steve-" she started to say.

"It's not you!" He yelled and cut her off. "But it was stupid of you to run out. Over what you found."

"Well it's not stupid to me!" Connie stood up and stormed off.

"Where the hell are you going?" Steve followed her into her room. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw her pull out her bag and start putting clothes into it.

"Away from you. I knew everything was too good to be true." Connie couldn't even see what she was doing through her tears. "I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with Chloe. I should have known there was another woman."

"Connie, please." Steve grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides. "I know why you're mad and it's not what you think."

Connie hung her head and started to cry uncontrollably. It pained Steve to see her this way. "Yeah. I'm sure you have some perfect explanation."

"Connie, the woman in that photo is 95 years old. There is no other woman. Only you." Steve cupped her face and frowned when he saw where he slapped her. It was red.

"W-what?"

"Connie." Steve kissed her forehead. "The woman in the photo, her name is Peggy. That picture is from the 1940's and yes, I used to have feelings for her. But then you came along and you stole my heart, Connie." Steve ran his thumb over her cheek. Connie stopped flailing and now silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"W-why do you still h-have it?" She stuttered.

Steve shook his head and sighed. "To be honest, I forgot that it was there. I knew you caught me looking at it when you walked in on me. Didn't think you were the type of person to go through my things though."

Connie looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "Well great. I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. I'll let you get away with this one and just blame it on your pregnancy hormones." Steve forced a weak smile.

"Why are you being nice to me? I don't deserve it." Connie started to cry into her hands.

Steve pulled her hands away from her face and wrapped his arms around her. She cried hysterically into his chest.

"Let's just take tonight off, okay? Let's get you cleaned up." Connie's clothes and skin was covered in dirt from the filthy alley.

Steve carried Connie to the bathroom and started to run the shower. Despite the situation, Connie blushed and crossed her arms around her belly. "You're not going to bathe me, Steve."

"First off, what's wrong with that? Second, this isn't just for you." Steve took off his shirt and helped her up.

Connie looked away nervously as Steve did away with her shirt. They hadn't showered together yet and this was a whole new level of intimacy for them.

Steve eyed her growing belly and for the first time since they arrived back at his apartment, he genuinely smiled.

Connie quickly shielded her body, much to Steve's disappointment. "I'm getting fat, Steve. I don't have my body anymore."

"You are stunning, doll. And you're pregnant, not fat. Come here, I'll help you get undressed." Connie let Steve take off the rest of her clothes and was quick to cross her legs and cover her breasts as Steve got undressed. Steve grabbed her hand and led her into the shower. Connie's heart was racing. She started to breathe quickly as Steve's hands trailed up and down her wet back. She moaned when he started to rub her shoulders.

"Steve..." She moaned.

"You know, I had tonight all planned out." Steve started to say.

"I know and I ruined our date night. I'm so sorry." Connie wrapped her arms around him and again, started to cry into his chest.

"Connie, look at me." Steve tilted her head up. He saw that her eyes were red and already she looked so tired. "I'm sorry you had to see that, okay? As soon as I remembered it was in there I already planned to replace it with a picture of you."

"I should have talked to you about it instead of running off and getting myself beat up." Connie couldn't hold his gaze.

"Let's not talk about that for now, okay? It's going to make me mad." Steve sighed and kissed all around her face, hoping it would calm him down.

"O-okay, I won't. I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

Steve cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you think I don't care about you, Connie?"

"No, I know you do. I'm just being stupid about everything. I overreacted when I thought you might have had feelings for another woman." Connie admitted, stuttering and on the verge of tears again. "I couldn't stand the thought of you loving another woman. I know I'm starting to get fat and hormonal and I'm afraid you'll get sick of me."

"You, Constance Evangeline Halloway, are the only one I have feelings for. I'm so in love with you and only you." Steve admitted as he looked into her eyes.

"You...you're in love with me?" Connie asked in disbelief.

"Why is that such a surprise to you?" Steve asked, a little amused. "You can't tell?"

Connie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm in love with you too. God, I'm so in love with you. That's why I got as mad as I did."

Steve's heart welled up in joy and he brought his lips to hers. The two shared a feverish and passionate kiss. Connie gasped when Steve hoisted her around his waist. Connie locked her legs around him and smiled against his lips.

"I was supposed to...tell you tonight. It was supposed to be...romantic." He said in between kisses.

"So you settled for the shower?" She gasped as he assaulted her neck.

"I didn't plan it. It just happened." Steve defended. "I'll make it up to you."

"This is perfect, just make me yours, Steve."

"This is perfect?" Steve pulled away to look at her like she was crazy.

"Very much so."

About an hour later, Steve and Connie were naked underneath the covers and cuddling.

"How's your face? Steve asked. "It doesn't even look like it happened." Steve sat up and got a closer look. "I think you might be healing faster because of the baby."

"That would make sense. I don't even feel like I got slapped. And to be honest, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would when it did happen."

"I wonder if this is permanent or because of the baby."

"We can ask Bruce and find out. I'm sure he could tell us." Connie suggested.

"Yeah I'll give him a call. Do you feel comfortable still living here?

"Well where else would we live?" Connie asked with a frown.

Steve sighed. "Stark Tower. And I would only resort to that if that's what you wanted."

"I'm not too sure right now. I feel safe as long as I'm with you. And I don't think we have to move because of one crazy person who is hardly a threat to you. I don't think he'll be coming around anymore."

"He won't and I'll make sure of it. New subject, okay?" Steve lifted up the covers and disappeared underneath them.

"Steve what are you-ohhh..." Connie threw her head back when she felt his tongue lick her folds. "Steve!" She giggled. He poked his head out of the covers and placed his head on her belly. It was too cute. "You're so handsome." She sighed almost dreamily and pushed his bangs away from her face.

"I'm glad you think so." Steve kissed her belly. "But I hope our baby gets your beautiful looks. You know how I said I wanted a girl?"

Connie nodded her head.

"Well I think I want a boy now."

"And why is that, Steve?" Connie asked amused.

"I don't think I could handle a girl. I know she'll be beautiful just like you and I'll have to deal with her dating and I already know there will be no one good enough for her."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I can totally imagine our daughter being a daddy's girl! She would be your little angel. And by the way, your comments are flattering but I was an ugly duckling growing up."

"I don't believe that for a second." Steve kissed her belly again.

"I'll show you pictures sometime. Well I hope the baby gets your looks. For our baby's sake."

Steve crawled out of the covers and positioned himself so he was spooning her. She sighed in contentment at the feeling of his warm naked body pressed up against hers.

"I am the way I am because of the serum. You are naturally beautiful." Steve's hands trailed down and up her side.

Connie turned so she was looking into his blue eyes. She cupped his face. "Don't say that. I love everything about you, Steve. And I promise you I would have found a way to you, serum or none."

Steve stared at her for several seconds before cupping her face and kissing her. He kissed her slowly and positioned himself above her. She gasped as he slid himself into her tight womanhood.

"Steve..." She sighed his name blissfully.

"I love you." Steve didn't even stop to think about what he had said. He just blurted it out. He didn't phase though and only stared lovingly into her eyes. Her wide and beautiful hazel eyes. "I can't help but fall in love with you like this. Look what you do to me..." Steve held her hand to his heart.

Connie fought back tears when she felt his heart pounding super hard. "Steve...I love you too."

"I love you..." Steve said while kissing her neck. He started to move in and out of her again.

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he thrusted into her, filling her with pleasure.

The next morning...

Steve had returned from his run to find that Connie woke up early and was already in the bathroom getting dressed.

"Connie?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "How much longer are you going to be in there, doll?"

Connie swung the door open and grinned at her boyfriend.

"Wow. You look amazing. You smell amazing too." Connie was dressed in a sleeveless loose and collared vintage white shirt with black pants and brown knee high boots. Her hair was now straight with the front and sides pinned back. She wore make up just like yesterday but added on some neutral colored eyeshadow and put on a little more eyeliner on her eyelids. She even traded in her glasses for contacts.

Steve already started to get turned on. She had the whole pin up girl look going for her.

"Wish I could same the same for you." Connie scrunched up her nose and pulled him down for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas, Connie. You look beautiful." Steve pulled away to look at her and turned red when he felt his erection growing. "Damnit, Connie." He kissed her cheek and covered his manhood and walked into the bathroom.

Connie put a hand to her mouth in an attempt not to laugh and walked away into the kitchen to make some coffee. About 15 minutes later, Steve joined her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You smell so much better." Connie teased. "Hey I made you coffee. I think I got it right this time."

Steve picked up his mug and cheered her. "Sixth times a charm." Steve took a sip hesitantly.

"Jerk..." Connie muttered. "I wish I could be drinking coffee right now."

"Hey you finally got it. Thank you, doll." Steve kissed her cheek again. "And I want to show you something." He placed his pocket watch in front of her.

"Oh Steve..." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry about that. I-"

"Just open it." Steve cut her off and wrapped his arms around her.

Connie sighed nervously and opened his pocket watch. It was a picture of her now. And she was smiling.

Steve turned her so she was facing him. She was looking at him with big eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know what to say..."

"You know, I never thought I would be happy again. Waking up and everything in my life was gone and new." Connie already started to tear up and Steve wiped away her tears. "No, don't cry, Connie. Everything's okay now. And I have you to thank for it. If I never would have met you then I wouldn't have known what it was like to experience..." Steve kissed her softly on the lips. "...this." He finished.

Connie sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Stupid hormones." She let out a deep breath. "You know..." She stood up and kissed his cheek. Steve couldn't help smile at her lack of height. He thought it was adorable if anything. "I thought my life was going to be all books and work. I never imagined myself with anyone. Not ever. Losing my parents left me cold and I couldn't quite get over it like the rest of my family or like my brother did." Connie shrugged. "Maybe it was because I was there with them when they died, I'm not sure. I wanted to be like my mom and dad and earn the degrees they earned. Computer Engineering and Molecular Genetics. Stupid right?"

"No, not at all." Steve rubbed circles on her back.

"Point is, I devoted my life to my studies because I was holding onto them and I didn't allow myself to experience life because of that...until you came along." Connie playfully poked his chest. "And knocked me up."

"You offered." Steve picked her up and set her on the counter.

"You accepted." She countered back.

"Your birth control failed."

"Because of your super sperm!"

"I'm glad it did. And I love you, Connie Halloway. I wouldn't take back that night for anything." Steve pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yeah I wouldn't either." Connie agreed and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you too, Steve Rogers."

"I'm glad I got you to open up to me too. You were painfully shy when I first met you. Aside from when you asked me to have sex with you but -"

"Don't even, Steve. It's not like you were Mr. Confident either." Connie crossed her arms and pushed him away.

"More than you. And that's pretty sad coming from me." Steve grabbed her and hoisted her on his hips.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you? What happened to my gentleman and sweet Steve?" Connie rolled her eyes.

"Still here. And hey I managed to get you so I must be doing something right."

Connie pushed his bangs away and smiled at him. "I guess so."

Steve set her down and kissed her hard. Steve pulled away only for Connie to go weak at the knees. Steve grabbed her and held her close.

"Whoa you okay? What happened?" Steve asked concernedly.

Connie started to laugh as she picked herself up. "Wow. That just happened." She left his embrace and started raiding the pantry for something to cook.

Steve looked completely dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"Nothing, Steve. You're amazing. What would you like for breakfast?"

Almost an hour later after their breakfast, Steve and Connie sat in front of their very decorated Christmas tree.

"It's been too long since I've done this." Steve grabbed her hands and stared at them.

Connie intertwined her fingers with his. She didn't have to ask to understand what he meant.

"Here." She handed him one of his presents.

Steve kissed her hand before opening it. He opened the box it pulled out a picture frame. It was a collage of two pictures from her family reunion. The first picture was Steve holding Connie on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were smiling at the camera. Chloe had begged them for a picture that day. He didn't remember the second picture. It was a candid photo of both of them smiling at each other.

"I know it's just a picture but it was our first and I-"

"I love it. This is perfect. Thank you, Connie." Steve kissed her and pulled her into his lap. "Here." He handed her a tiny envelope.

She opened it to find a $100 gift card to the Maternity Store. Connie threw her head back in laughter and hugged Steve. "Just in the nick of time. Thank you! You must have noticed my clothes were getting too tight."

She didn't see Steve roll his eyes at her. "I noticed you're getting more pregnant, if that's what you mean."

"Here. Present number two." Connie handed him another box. Steve opened it to find a rather fancy sketchbook with coloring pencils. "Even though you don't ever share your drawings with me, I know you like drawing when you have spare time."

"I love it, thank you. And you're wrong." Steve handed her an envelope. On top, it read: 'My beautiful Constance, look into my eyes and you'll find me. Look into my heart and you'll find you'.

Connie clamped a hand to her mouth when she pulled out the drawing inside the envelope. It was a drawing of her. It was a picture of her. Her hands gently touched the paper. "I look..."

"Beautiful." Steve finished for her. "Even when you aren't with me you're still all I think about. You are constantly on my mind."

"This is incredible. Thank you...wow." Steve handed her another gift. "Another gift?"

"And you can't get mad at me. You told me the other day this is always where you wanted to go so I couldn't help myself. Open it."

"Steve you didn't..." She opened up the envelope and found two tickets to Hawaii. "Oh my god, you did! Steve!" She started to plant kisses all over his face. "I can't believe you did this! This is amazing!"

"You were complaining the other day about the cold and also mentioned that you always wanted to go to Hawaii so I figured we could vacation there for a few days before you head back to school and start your job."

"I don't even know what to say. Thank you, Steve. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. You've had a rough month and I figured you'd never taken a vacation and I was right because Chloe just confirmed that with me before I bought the tickets. We can leave any time, beautiful." Steve kissed her again.

"She's such a snitch. Well, Captain. I have one more present for you and it's only fair that I warn you before you open it..." Connie handed him a square envelope. "I went to see Bruce the other day for a check up. Remember? You couldn't go because you were at work? Well anyway, it was supposed to be a normal check up but he said I was far enough into my pregnancy that he could tell the gender of the baby. I told him I didn't want to find out without you so he printed out a sonogram and wrote the baby's gender on the back. This is it."

Steve looked at the envelope before looking at Connie. "So you haven't seen this either?"

"Nope. I was hoping we could open it together." Connie hopped off his lap and sat beside him. Steve pulled out the sonogram. Connie looked at Steve as his fingers traced their creation.

"On the count of three, okay?"

"Okay." Connie smiled and started to twiddle with her thumbs.

"One..." Steve counted.

"Two..." Connie counted.

"Three." They both said and Steve flipped the picture.

**Hahaha I'm soooo evil! So guess what? Next chapter you will know the gender. I just hope half y'all don't end up hating me. :( You still have time to review and vote and maybe you'll be able to change my mind. :p How did I do with this chapter? It was A LOT of FLUFF. Even for me, haha. But hey it's the holidays and I know my husband and I were all lovey dovey so why not? I was debating about them using the 'L' word and wondering if it was too soon but then I ended up thinking why worry about how long it's been? If you feel it, you feel it! And I think it was the right time for Steve and Connie. :) What do you guys think?**

**As always, a special thank you to my reviewers!**

**QueenGracie: **Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it. ;) Thank you for your vote!

**spiritofwatergoddess: **I'm glad the last chapter made you smile. Your review made me smile. :D Thank you for your vote!

**Guest of Honor: **Thank your for your review. Yup, this chapter they definitely took it to the next level, didn't they? I plan on some action scenes real soon!

**sweety764u: **Haha, that would be soooo cute, wouldn't it? Thank you for your review and vote!

**SuperKitty1990: **Thank you for your review and vote!

**Shelllee24: **Thank you for your review and vote!

**NerdGirl101: **Thank you for your review! Yes it was quick but question...When is meeting the Avengers ever formal? :p

**DoubleLove: **You're like, my favorite review I'm always waiting for, you know that? I'm glad you want me to focus on the couple rather than the Avengers because that's what I was hoping to do. I kind of debated that for awhile but I think it's very important to focus and Steve and Connie's relationship. I'm glad I portrayed Tony alright. :D that makes me so happy you said that! Thank you for your vote but you're going to have to wait a couple of more chapters till she has the baby. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest: **Thank you for your review and vote!


	11. Not As Perfect As You Thought

**I hope you all had a very happy holidays. :) Did everyone see that video of Chris Evans visiting that young boy who had brain cancer? He is too awesome. And too hot with that beard. **

**I apologize that this chapter is so short -_- don't be mad at me!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Steve, wait." Connie shielded his eyes and turned her head as he flipped the sonogram. "Turn it back over."

Steve gave her a bewildered look and set the sonogram down.

"I...think we should wait. You know, till the baby is born. That way it can be a surprise?" Connie asked with hesitation.

Steve looked at the sonogram before looking at her and letting out a sigh. "I don't know, Connie. Why now did you decide to wait?"

"I...I guess I'm nervous? I don't know. I know I want a girl and you want a boy and I don't want you to be disappointed." Connie's heart started to race. She ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly.

"For someone so smart, you have your moments. Listen," Steve let out a chuckle and tucked the hair she was playing with behind her ear. "Boy or girl, this is a blessing no matter what. You didn't believe me when I said that last night?"

Connie looked at him with guilty eyes. Steve didn't know why he found it so adorable. "I know. I'm sorry. Can we just think about this for a little bit? Maybe find out at the end of the day? I'm sorry, it's just the realization of the gender kinda hit me hard. Am I making a big deal out of this?" Connie grabbed her head.

"No, it's okay. We can wait." Steve told reassuringly. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Are you sure? I mean you're always agreeing with me. I could ask you to jump off a bridge and you would do it with a smile."

"Connie, you know I'd probably survive a fall off of a bridge." Steve joked and placed his hand over hers.

Connie rolled her eyes and groaned while he spoke. Then she snapped. "Why are you always so calm? It makes me antsy!" Only a second later CConnie went wide eyed. "Oh, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I..."

Connie's heart started to race when she saw the hurt and shocked look on Steve's face. Then her heart started to feel heavy. She felt like she was going to have panic attack.

"I-I'm sorry," Connie started to choke up. "I think I just need sleep."

Steve was wondering what the hell made her snap like that but figured with her stress and pregnancy it wasn't the best time to press the issue.

"I'm calm because that's just how I am." Steve told her while stroking her hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Okay..." Connie started to tear up as Steve helped her up. "I'm really sorry for snapping." Her voice high and quivering.

"Shh it's okay. You're under a lot of stress." Steve led Connie to her bed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Steve stared at her for several moments wondering how she was able to be happy one moment then angry at him the next. He was beginning to find out new things about Connie since she started living with him. Some things he already knew about but was brought into light was her insecurities and her nervousness. She seemed afraid and antsy all the time and it somewhat started to increase. He noticed she only stuck with things that made her comfortable. That included playing the piano in her room, reading books, hanging out with him and doing her homework. Sometimes she could be really full of life and other times she was just very quiet. Steve didn't think she was bipolar by any means. If anything, he actually like that she expressed her emotions. He liked that she wasn't perfect. But her acting out like this? This was a whole new level of things. He frowned at her tear stained face and kissed her temple before standing.

As he stood up, something orange caught his eye. Her bedside drawer was cracked open and inside he saw a few orange prescription bottles. As far as he knew, she was only on prenatal vitamins. He looked over at her to make sure she was fully asleep before opening her bedside drawer. "Yeah, I know. I'm a hypocrite." He said to himself, his voice barely audible.

He picked up the two bottles and read each one of them. "Celexa...Ativan." He read quietly. Glancing at her again he put the medicine away and made his way out of her room.

A few hours later, Connie woke up from her nap. "I feel like crap." She said to herself as she stretched. She groggily walked over to the mirror and wiped the black mascara that ran down her cheeks. "God I'm so ugly." She rolled her eyes before making her way out of her room. "Steve?" She called. She knocked on his already open door but there was no response. Connie walked into the living room and found him sitting down looking bored as he flipped through channels. "Are you okay?" Connie said from several feet behind.

Steve turned around and stood up. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, lost in my own world."

"That's really not like you. You always seem pretty aware. I was calling for you." Connie looked at her toes.

"I'm sorry. Just have a lot on my mind." Steve stood in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I-if it was about earlier then I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Connie said quickly. Her voice cracking again.

Steve leaned against the back of his couch. "I think I know, Connie."

"Steve-"

Steve put his hand up to silence her. "I will never fully understand the things you go through and deal with. We both have our demons but what you and I go through may be not be all too different."

Connie walked a little closer to him and held her arm. "I-I'm not sure what to say here..."

Steve braced himself as he spoke his next words. He knew it was Christmas but he decided for the well being of them both, this couldn't wait. He looked at her. The way she looked so fragile, the way she acted... "I found your medication in your bedside drawer."

Connie immediately broke into tears and buried her face in her hands. "Why were looking in my drawer?" She felt another nervous breakdown coming on and sank to the floor. "Y-you're not supposed to k-know about t-that..."

Steve was in absolute shock at her reaction. Did he expect tears? Yes. He expected tears, questions, anger...but not a complete breakdown like the one he was witnessing. He got on his knees and pulled her to him, not 100% sure of how to go about handling this one.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" She accused, still crying. She was crying so hard that Steve could barely make out what she was saying.

"Trust me, you are definitely not crazy. I've seen crazy people, Connie. You're no where near close. I just think that you're a little broken and you're going through some things." Steve held her tight and rocked her as she continued to cry. "I just need you to calm down, okay? Shhh..." Steve continued to hold her and kiss her tear stained cheeks. He slowly rocked her in an attempt to calm her down. "Please, Connie," he whispered. "Please calm down. This isn't good for the baby. I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here and I love you, okay? Shhh, it's okay."

Connie's breaths started to calm down and she no longer shook. She just cried for what seemed like a long time.

"I didn't want to see you like this. I just wanted to talk about this and help you in any way I can." Steve could feel wet stains on his shirt from her tears. Seeing her like this damn near broke his heart. He hated seeing his girl in so much pain.

"You can't help me..." Connie finally spoke after several minutes. "I'm so beyond messed up and I didn't want you finding out about any of this. I...I wanted to be the perfect girl for you. I know you saw me that way when we first started seeing each other. I want to be that for you."

"Connie," he spoke her name softly. "You and I are together. Meaning you don't have to deal with things by yourself anymore. I want to help you and be there for you in anyway I can. But you need to let me and you need to be honest with me. As far as you being this perfect girl, that never changed." Steve tipped her chin up and kissed her forehead.

"You've lived in times worse than this and have been through so much shit I can't even fathom..." The blonde pulled the sticky hair that clung to her teary face. "The last thing you need to worry about is my petty problems."

Steve shook his head. "Don't say that. I care about you more than you know. Please let in. It's difficult to see you like this. I'm not mad at you in the least bit but please, Connie, can you trust in me?"

Connie looked into his blue eyes and the pained look in them made her look away. "You sure you don't want out? I'll completely understand."

"Not a chance. It's you and me..." Steve kissed her lips. "Quit being so dramatic." He said with a smile.

"I...I think I'm having withdrawals," Connie admitted. "And the timing is so inconvenient."

"Why did you stop taking your medication?" Steve asked and kissed her temple.

Connie started to cry again and Steve wiped away every single tear that fell. "I guess I thought that relying on medication to treat my conditions was silly. I'm a grown woman at 25 years old and I'm still taking medication for anxiety and depression. I don't want to be reliant on these pills for the rest of my life," Connie started to shake violently as she cried. "I'm going to be a mother for goodness sake. I need to be strong and I can't rely on pills to keep me calm."

"There's nothing wrong with taking your medication. If you want to stop taking it, you don't go cold turkey like that. You have to slowly take yourself off of it." Steve paused to look into her red eyes. "Taking this medication doesn't make you any less of a mother to our baby. You've been through too much and have witnessed things no one should ever have to see."

Connie threw her arms around him and pulled him in as tight as she could. "T-thank you for saying that." Connie pulled away and put her forehead to her hand. "Oh god, what did I do to deserve you?" Steve was about to correct her when she started laughing. "You really are perfect, Steve."

The super soldier rolled his eyes. "Doubt that. But-"

Connie cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"Of course. Do me a favor and take your medication?" Steve helped her up and led her to the couch.

"I will." Connie weakly smiled.

Moments later after Connie took her medication, she joined Steve on the couch.

"So what now?" Connie leaned into him. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled goofily at her. Connie felt so small compared to him. "Darn your cute smile." She blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Well as far as what to do, not much is holding me back from having my way with you." Steve admitted and placed his hand dangerously high on her thigh.

Connie's blush deepened in color and she wore an amused expression on her face. "Since when did you get so assertive like that?"

Steve pushed her on the couch gently. "I may or may not have overheard you on the phone with Chloe a couple of nights back telling her you wish I was assertive in the sack."

"Oh my god. Were you eavesdropping on me?" Connie asked as Steve removed her shirt.

"Not on purpose. Your phone calls with her tend to get loud. It also doesn't help that I have super good hearing." Steve proceeded to kissing her cleavage. Then he remembered she never had cleavage like that before.

"I'm going to get you ear protection." She told him as she pulled his shirt off.

"You're umm...I don't remember them being this big..." Steve eyed her barely contained breasts threatening to pop out of her white lacy bra.

"I know." She told him while unbuckling his pants. She sounded frustrated. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Never. You look incredible." Steve removed his pants and then hers.

"Merry Christmas!" A familiar voice yelled as she burst through the door. Connie let out a scream and literally jumped in panic and fell to the floor.

"Connie! Are you okay? What the hell?" Steve helped Connie to her knees. He stood up pissed but blushed when he saw Chloe standing at their door, looking very amused.

"Whoa. Connie wasn't lying when she said you have the body of a god. Holy shit, Steve." Chloe put her hands on her hips, completely unaffected by the situation at hand. "You have muscles on muscles. Damnit, Constance. You're so lucky to be getting that."

Steve covered his junk and was thankful it remained inside his tight black boxer briefs. He was however, pitching a rather huge tent.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What is wrong with you? Why am I even asking." Connie stood up and covered her growing belly. "And wow, not much of a filter huh?"

"What? It was unlocked. And look at your belly! You look like you just participated in a hot dog eating contest. And for some odd reason you can still pull off lingerie. Proud of you, Constance." Chloe winked and held out a bag. "Don't be so mean. I come bearing gifts."

Connie looked at her belly and groaned before handing Steve his pants, which he quickly put on. Connie wasn't ashamed to be half naked in front of her best friend but she was a little bit self conscious of her belly so she grabbed Steve's sweater and put it on. It was huge and fell half way down her thighs.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe. You should try knocking harder next time." Steve finished putting on his shirt.

"I did. But you guys were about to bone so that's probably why you didn't hear me. Hopefully this will make amends for that somewhat awkward situation." Chloe handed Steve a shimmery red bag. "Open it."

Steve offered a smile as he took the bag and opened it. Connie was at his side peering into the bag. She face palmed as Steve pulled out a yellow book titled, 'Parenting for Dummies'.

Connie bit her lip and looked at Steve, anxious to see his reaction. She was nervous when it came to her best friends sense of humor with Steve. He is very old fashioned and she was learning quickly that he didn't take too kindly to certain types of joking. More specifically, the raunchy or insulting kind. She was relieved when she saw his lips curve into a smile. "Thank you, Chloe. I'm definitely going to need this."

"Don't be silly, Steve," Chloe pointed to Connie. "It's for Constance too."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I have your present too. Sorry it's not much." Connie ran to the tree and grabbed Chloe's card from under it.

"Psh you know I'll love whatever you get me." Chloe opened the card and out fell a picture. Chloe picked it up and smiled. "It's us."

"I know we have a ton of pictures but I love this one of us. It was our first duet together. Well, in public. I found it when we traveled to Rhode Island for the reunion. Looking through some old stuff. Connie pointed at the old picture. "Remember? Our high school talent show? Freshman year."

Steve smiled when he saw Chloe's eyes glisten. Steve had always known Chloe to be exceptionally loud mouthed, very in your face and one of the more clever people he'd met. He had hung out with her and Connie a few times and hadn't really seen the emotional side of her. But the glisten was gone as soon as it was there.

"How could I forget? We won first place. And you were so nervous you were about to pee your pants."

Connie let out a laugh and placed a hand on her belly. "Yeah, I was about to. But you kept me strong...and you also threatened to beat me up. But anyway, that's why I love this picture. We had already been friends for awhile but I knew you were going to be my friend for life and forever that day. I felt like I could conquer the world with you."

Chloe looked at the picture and for a few moments got lost in the joyful memories of that day. It was just a silly high school concert but that day meant a lot to Connie and Chloe.

"I love you, Constance. This is perfect, thank you." Chloe brought her in for a hug. "Come here, you big hunk." Chloe opened her arms for Steve. Ever so awkwardly, Steve made his way into her embrace and wrapped his arms around both Connie and Chloe. Both were small women but Chloe had several inches on Connie. "Well, I best be on my way. Christmas ain't shit if I can't see my bestest friend. I'll let you two go back to coitus now."

"Gee, how considerate of you," Connie said in a sarcastic tone. "Merry Christmas, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!" Chloe waved before closing the door.

"What's coitus?" Steve asked.

Connie turned red. "Oh, it means sex."

"Interesting..." Steve trailed off. This was somewhat of an awkward moment. "I appreciate her coming over, believe me I do, but the mood is shot for me."

Connie waved him off. "Don't even trip, the mood is killed for me too." Connie plopped down on the couch next to him. "Definitely later though."

"Don't even trip? I'll never get used to all this." Steve groaned.

Connie knew what he meant. "Yeah, I bet it's so crazy waking up in a completely different time. You don't talk about it much." Connie turned towards him and crossed her legs.

"There's a reason for that, Connie. No offense, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. At least some parts." Steve's eyes were glued to the ground.

"Hey," Connie pushed his bangs away. His hair was getting a little longer. "None taken. I understand that completely. Only when you're ready and comfortable with me."

Steve looked up and into Connie's eyes. A pang of guilt struck through him when he realized that he was a being a hypocrite. He never really pushed her per say, but sometimes he would touch up on a subject a little too much in order to make her open up.

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "I need to be patient like you. I tend to make you talk even when you don't want to."

Connie shrugged and nudged him in the ribs. "Nah, I take it as you caring about me. Honestly? Even though some subjects are touchy, I like the attention. Does that sound odd?"

Steve shook his head. "Not at all."

There was a long silence between the two before Steve spoke up.

"I was depressed when I woke up. That's something I never told you." He said.

"That doesn't come as a surprise to me. Who wouldn't be in your situation?" Connie rested her head on his arm.

"Part of me wanted to just vanish. I've never told anyone that. The first few months were the worst. I couldn't adjust the way everyone wanted me to and I still have trouble now, as you can tell."

Connie studied Steve's face. Even when he was sad he managed to still be handsome. Then he smiled and looked at her.

"Till I met you, I was just obeying orders, doing missions and getting by. But I believe everything happens for a reason and I believe you're that reason."

Connie smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned into him. "And you're my reason..." She whispered.

The two sat on the couch and held their embrace for several minutes. Neither said anything and it was too quiet.

"Do you want to find out the gender now?" Connie broke the silence.

"Are you sure? There's no rush." Steve reassured.

Connie grabbed the sonogram and held it in front of them. "I want to know what I'm carrying. No more being afraid of anything. Well, at least the things that are in my control. I'm going to flip the picture okay?"

Steve sat up and grinned widely. "Whenever you're ready." Steve was very excited to be finding out the gender.

"Ready and...turn." Connie flipped the picture. She smiled before putting a hand to her mouth and soon found herself wrapped in Steve's embrace. Connie pulled away and held out the sonogram in front of them. "Oh my god, this is so surreal."

"I can't believe it," Steve said in awe.

"Oh my god..." Connie wiped a tear from her cheek. "We're having a baby girl."

**And there we have it! Steve and Connie will be having a baby girl! I was torn for awhile but ultimately decided with a girl because how cute would it be with their baby being a total daddy's girl? The idea of a mini Steve is super cute too but I just wasn't feeling it. I hope some of you guys aren't mad at me! Now would be a great time to start bantering some girl names my way... ;)**

**In other news, I have an announcement to make. I believe this is very fitting with the story. My husband and are started the adoption process today. :) It'll be a long wait till we finally have our own baby but we know it'll be worth it. Wish us luck!**

**As always, thank you to my reviewers. Each time I get a review it motivates me to get these chapters out quicker! 11 reviews? Holy shit! You guys are AWESOME! Now I'm pressured to not disappoint you guys. :p Throw some baby names my way, I need ideas!**

**Kilataia:** I'm glad you thought it was sweet. They're too adorable, aren't they?

**Guest of Honor:** Sure you can message me if you'd like. Thank you for your review!

**SuperKitty1990:** Thank you :) that makes me feel a little relieved! Phew. :O

**CaptainElle:** Glad you think so! I was kind of nervous to go with Lauren Conrad but that's why I stress that Connie is a glam downed version of her. :) I like to think she is naturally pretty.

**Sweety764u:** Thank you! And I know it was evil. Lol :D

**AuthorDude99:** I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't really understand what you're trying to say. But thank you for reviewing!

**DoubleLove:** Don't worry! I'm planning to write more action in the upcoming chapters. I have some plans for how I'm going to work James into everything. There is going to be a lot action coming up. Thank you for reviewing!

**NerdGirl101:** Because I'm evil! :3 thank you for reviewing!

**Guest:** Thank you for your vote! Yeah it's a bit difficult to see her being super strong like Steve. But she'll be strong. :)

**EdwardCullenfan2009: **Thank you for reviewing!

**ZeldaLovex64:** First of all, I love your pen name! Some action is coming your way don't you worry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Next Chapter: Stark's New Years Bash & Going Public**


End file.
